Twilight Skies
by TachiMakoto
Summary: This isn't an Inuyasha story, it's an anime I made myself, but I just posted it here anyway. Yumi, a girl on her journey's, Sasukai, off to kill a murderer, Misharo to save his sister from an evil grasp and Mizu'mii? Well, she's just tagging along. When the four peoples fate crosses together, will love bloom, or will nothing but betrayal come out of it? Written in paragraph's,enjoy
1. Episode 1

The sun shone brightly... The wind was blowing with rhythm... And with that, a new day began.

" Yumi!" Darling get over here, papa wants to talk with you!" "Coming!" I said back. I quickly dressed, grabbed my pouch and dashed downstairs. " I'm here!" I said as I plopped myself onto the couch. Papa stared at me with intense eyes. Mama was crying. "Whats going on? What happened?!" I said with alarm. "Yumi," Papa began," today is the day where you set out by yourself into the world and take a journey." "It's the only way you can gain life experience." Mama sobbed. Papa pointed towards my pouch. "Last night, we packed your belongings in there, so of you go!" After that things happened quickly. Papa was pushing me towards the door while mama said something about "being safe." Before I could get a word out, bright sunlight flashed in my face as I skidded down the rocky hill. " Good luck, honey!" I heard Mama call from behind the door. And just as a new day began, so did a new journey.

As I set off for the mountains, past the the valley, and into the cherry blossoms, I wondered what could become of me. Why would Mama and Papa do such a thing to me? Or was there no choice? I just didn't really understand. Tears welled up my eyes as I passed my old playground I used to play in when I was just a pitiful 4 year old. I let my body sink to the ground slowly. I felt the pain of leaving my beloved family behind flow through me. As I sat there, alone, I knew I might never come back to the house I grew up in. Was this my actual destiny? Or was it a joke? I couldn't tell, but all I knew was I was on my own... for now...

While I wandered aimlessly, I heard a whine from the bushes. I turned around and saw a mewling wolf pup. " Oh you poor thing..." I said. It was lost like me, so I felt great pity for it. " What should I call you?" I asked as I picked up the little beast. I remembered the song mother used to sing to me when I got hurt or was sad and lonely. The song was called "Nike" I'll call you Nika I whispered, as I cradled myself and the pup to sleep. The nest morning, my stomach was rumbling. I checked my pouch to see if any food was left. Nope. Nothing. I came to a river and washed my face. I grabbed a stick nearby and told Nika to dig up some worms. Magically, he did exactly what I told him. I put one on my stick and waited. Suddenly, there was a flash of silver and I smacked my stick into the water. Nika tried to help, but lost his balance and pushed us both into the freezing waters. I re-surfaced. " Do you not even know how to fish?" asked a voice from behind. I turned around and saw a boy, about my age, step out from the shadows. The boy, with black hair and blue eyes, was the stunning image of my mother.

"Wh... what?" I asked again, shyly, trying not to act stupid. "I said" he replied " Do you not even know how to fish?" he repeated, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, um..." I paused. Wait, who does this kid think he is? The boy interrupted my thoughts of rage: " Uh... I take that as a no..." he said, coolly. I tried not to blush. But still, I don't even know who this person is. As the young man knelt down beside me and took the stick out of my hand gently, I slowly backed away with wide eyes. I was thinking "Excuse me? Who do you think you are?". Maybe I was thinking bad thoughts of someone I didn't no for more than 5 minutes, but I did know one thing. He was trying to help me. And why don't I let him? Why don't I give him a chance? I wondered until I notice Nika leaped out of my hands and was strangely... purring at the stranger. He petted Nika softly on the head as Nika somehow seemed to smile. I was shocked. Was Nika always like that? I mean, running up to some stranger and actually giving them affection. I was actually feeling jealously flow with my blood. I was not going to let this happen. But I didn't have the courage to stand up to a...a... guy...

" My name is Sasukai." he said as he put down Nika. " My na-name is Yumi." I sputtered. I couldn't believe myself! Why on earth was I being shy around a guy?! I felt completely retarded but my words, no matter how hard I tried, would not come out properly. " It's like this." said Sasukai taking my hand . He held it tight as we stared into the water. I saw my reflection, with him over my shoulder. I'm such a fool! Here I was, a gentle lady, allowing myself to have help from a complete stranger! But I couldn't bring myself to insult him. There was just something about him... Suddenly, there was flash of silver. He raised my hand and "PLOP" within a second, there was a wriggling fish on my stick. " Thanks..." I muttered. " No problem." he said with a smile. " So where are you of too?" he asked. I couldn't believe it! A stranger, taking information from another stranger! I wanted to say: " Back off, big boy, or your gonna regret messing with me!" But somehow, I wasn't able to bring myself to say it. " I'm just on a random journey." I said. " Nika is accompanying me." " I see." Sasukai said. " And where are you off too?" I inquired. " Sasukai looked at me, and his blue eyes held me trapped in his gaze. " It's better you don't know." he replied gently. Well excuse me! " Hold on a minute," I said, " I told you my whereabouts, now you tell me yours!" I was surprised at the stubbornness in my voice. Nika nipped in agreement. " Aren't you a headstrong little girl." Sasukai laughed. "Well, since you wanna know, I'll tell you. " I'm on a quest to find and kill the woman who murdered my father. Sasukai's and my eyes met. His faithfulness, it was amazing. And all the same, I felt the pain.

I looked down, embarrassed of all the things I thought of him. I mean... OF COURSE I didn't mean it. "Well, are you gonna let that wriggle or are you going to eat it?" Sasukai asked. " Do you know ANYTHING?" I shot back. This time, Sasukai staggered back in surprise. " Wait, what? I just asked you a simple question!" he said, kind of astonished. I didn't notice what I said exactly because right when he interrupted my thoughts, it was a wrong time. I was thinking deeply about my loved ones... especially the dead...

" I'm sorry, forgive me." I said calmly, lowering my head sadly to show I am sorry. " Uh... no prob..." he said, EXTREMELY confused. " You know what, never mind " I whispered. " Right..." he whispered back. He took the stick from my hand gently. " You should get some rest, 'kay? " he whispered into my ear. Looking down, blushing and embarrassed, agreed. I trudged slowly- with Nika right by my heels, to a clear area, laid on my back, and sighed at the twilight sky...

The sun shone brightly... The wind was blowing with rhythm... And with that, a new day began.

" Yumi!" Darling get over here, papa wants to talk with you!" "Coming!" I said back. I quickly dressed, grabbed my pouch and dashed downstairs. " I'm here!" I said as I plopped myself onto the couch. Papa stared at me with intense eyes. Mama was crying. "Whats going on? What happened?!" I said with alarm. "Yumi," Papa began," today is the day where you set out by yourself into the world and take a journey." "It's the only way you can gain life experience." Mama sobbed. Papa pointed towards my pouch. "Last night, we packed your belongings in there, so of you go!" After that things happened quickly. Papa was pushing me towards the door while mama said something about "being safe." Before I could get a word out, bright sunlight flashed in my face as I skidded down the rocky hill. " Good luck, honey!" I heard Mama call from behind the door. And just as a new day began, so did a new journey.

As I set off for the mountains, past the the valley, and into the cherry blossoms, I wondered what could become of me. Why would Mama and Papa do such a thing to me? Or was there no choice? I just didn't really understand. Tears welled up my eyes as I passed my old playground I used to play in when I was just a pitiful 4 year old. I let my body sink to the ground slowly. I felt the pain of leaving my beloved family behind flow through me. As I sat there, alone, I knew I might never come back to the house I grew up in. Was this my actual destiny? Or was it a joke? I couldn't tell, but all I knew was I was on my own... for now...

While I wandered aimlessly, I heard a whine from the bushes. I turned around and saw a mewling wolf pup. " Oh you poor thing..." I said. It was lost like me, so I felt great pity for it. " What should I call you?" I asked as I picked up the little beast. I remembered the song mother used to sing to me when I got hurt or was sad and lonely. The song was called "Nike" I'll call you Nika I whispered, as I cradled myself and the pup to sleep. The nest morning, my stomach was rumbling. I checked my pouch to see if any food was left. Nope. Nothing. I came to a river and washed my face. I grabbed a stick nearby and told Nika to dig up some worms. Magically, he did exactly what I told him. I put one on my stick and waited. Suddenly, there was a flash of silver and I smacked my stick into the water. Nika tried to help, but lost his balance and pushed us both into the freezing waters. I re-surfaced. " Do you not even know how to fish?" asked a voice from behind. I turned around and saw a boy, about my age, step out from the shadows. The boy, with black hair and blue eyes, was the stunning image of my mother.

"Wh... what?" I asked again, shyly, trying not to act stupid. "I said" he replied " Do you not even know how to fish?" he repeated, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, um..." I paused. Wait, who does this kid think he is? The boy interrupted my thoughts of rage: " Uh... I take that as a no..." he said, coolly. I tried not to blush. But still, I don't even know who this person is. As the young man knelt down beside me and took the stick out of my hand gently, I slowly backed away with wide eyes. I was thinking "Excuse me? Who do you think you are?". Maybe I was thinking bad thoughts of someone I didn't no for more than 5 minutes, but I did know one thing. He was trying to help me. And why don't I let him? Why don't I give him a chance? I wondered until I notice Nika leaped out of my hands and was strangely... purring at the stranger. He petted Nika softly on the head as Nika somehow seemed to smile. I was shocked. Was Nika always like that? I mean, running up to some stranger and actually giving them affection. I was actually feeling jealously flow with my blood. I was not going to let this happen. But I didn't have the courage to stand up to a...a... guy...

" My name is Sasukai." he said as he put down Nika. " My na-name is Yumi." I sputtered. I couldn't believe myself! Why on earth was I being shy around a guy?! I felt completely retarded but my words, no matter how hard I tried, would not come out properly. " It's like this." said Sasukai taking my hand . He held it tight as we stared into the water. I saw my reflection, with him over my shoulder. I'm such a fool! Here I was, a gentle lady, allowing myself to have help from a complete stranger! But I couldn't bring myself to insult him. There was just something about him... Suddenly, there was flash of silver. He raised my hand and "PLOP" within a second, there was a wriggling fish on my stick. " Thanks..." I muttered. " No problem." he said with a smile. " So where are you of too?" he asked. I couldn't believe it! A stranger, taking information from another stranger! I wanted to say: " Back off, big boy, or your gonna regret messing with me!" But somehow, I wasn't able to bring myself to say it. " I'm just on a random journey." I said. " Nika is accompanying me." " I see." Sasukai said. " And where are you off too?" I inquired. " Sasukai looked at me, and his blue eyes held me trapped in his gaze. " It's better you don't know." he replied gently. Well excuse me! " Hold on a minute," I said, " I told you my whereabouts, now you tell me yours!" I was surprised at the stubbornness in my voice. Nika nipped in agreement. " Aren't you a headstrong little girl." Sasukai laughed. "Well, since you wanna know, I'll tell you. " I'm on a quest to find and kill the woman who murdered my father. Sasukai's and my eyes met. His faithfulness, it was amazing. And all the same, I felt the pain.

I looked down, embarrassed of all the things I thought of him. I mean... OF COURSE I didn't mean it. "Well, are you gonna let that wriggle or are you going to eat it?" Sasukai asked. " Do you know ANYTHING?" I shot back. This time, Sasukai staggered back in surprise. " Wait, what? I just asked you a simple question!" he said, kind of astonished. I didn't notice what I said exactly because right when he interrupted my thoughts, it was a wrong time. I was thinking deeply about my loved ones... especially the dead...

" I'm sorry, forgive me." I said calmly, lowering my head sadly to show I am sorry. " Uh... no prob..." he said, EXTREMELY confused. " You know what, never mind " I whispered. " Right..." he whispered back. He took the stick from my hand gently. " You should get some rest, 'kay? " he whispered into my ear. Looking down, blushing and embarrassed, agreed. I trudged slowly- with Nika right by my heels, to a clear area, laid on my back, and sighed at the twilight sky...

The next morning...

I opened my eyes. Uh-oh. What time was it?! I must have fallen asleep! I jerked up and looked around frantically. There, sitting by the lake, with Nika by his side, was Sasukai, looking up at the sky. I breathed in relief. They hadn't left me. I got up and went to sit beside him. " Hey..." I said, with a loss of words " Uh...Good morning!" "Good morning!" he said with a smile. My heart skipped a beat. " So... uh... what's for breakfast?" What a stupid question, I thought. WHAT ON EARTH WAS WRONG WITH ME?! " We're having grilled fish." he said picking up a stick with a fish on it. He handed it to me. " Uh..Thanks." "Sorry about yesterday, I was just a little carried away with my thoughts. " " No problem!" he replied with a smile. " So, I was thinking, since I'm just on a random journey and I really don't have a traveling companion besides Nika, I took some thought on this last night... Would you mind if I accompanied you?" I blew it. I'm such an IDIOT. Sasukai stared at me, confused, wonder struck, and baffled all the same. It took him a couple of seconds to regain his composure. " Well... Uh... I'm not so sure about that..." he said thoughtfully. " I'm willing to take on the risk of being accused as a murderer and taking dangerous paths along the away. " Will you be willing to that, especially with a stranger?" Without thinking, I answered: " Yesterday, when I saw how determined you were, I felt a little bit confidence myself." " Since you've been so helpful, your guest must repay you, right?" I smiled. Sasukai did the most unusual thing. He, looked down, embarrassed. " Did I say something wrong?" "Uh...no." " It's fine, you can tag along with me if you want." "But remember, watching your friend killing a lady for a reason you don't even know about... it's gonna be tough." I laughed softly. " I'm prepared for anything that comes by!" " How else would I gain life experience?" We smiled and Nika chuffed in happiness. We got up, and without saying a word, we set off on our journey.


	2. Episode 2

"So, you know..." I said, thinking at the same time. "Yeah?" Sasukai replied. "You know... I mean, we have been walking a long time and-" I started. "Yeah...?" he asked. "I was thinking... maybe we should... stop I mean, I think we should stop right here, by the stream, ya know what I mean?" I almost whispered. "Um, sure, whatever" he said, sitting on a nearby rock. "That fish... not the kinda breakfast I had in mind." he said, locking my eyes with his. "Eh... right, but it certainly looks like Nika liked it!" I laughed as I looked at Nika. Sasukai smiled, tilting his head to one side. "Is something wrong?" I asked, confused. "No, it's just that, I never noticed but, you have a beautiful laugh." he said, with his blue eyes sparkling at me, as it echoed of the canyon walls. "Oh...um... thank you..." I said, blushing. I was extremely shy of what he said. I jumped across the river on the tiny stones, my dress flowing through the breeze. It felt good but I turned away from Sasukai on the other side and sat down on the grass, while picking at the blades. Sasukai got up and said: " So, I'm gonna be going." "Wait, what?!" I turned my head around in shock. "Hunting?" he said, trying to make me understand. "Oh..." I said. Ugh! Why am I such an idiot! I turned back and I kept ripping the blades from the earth. I'm acting like a stupid 3 year old. "Sauskai..." I said, quietly. "Yes, Yumi?" Sauskai turn back to face me. "You... you are... sweet..." I said, blushing then turned away and hugged my knees. "..." Sauskai didn't say a thing, but turned away with Nika. He hesitated, looked at me one last time with his sparkling eyes, then turned away, smiling...

After he left, I let myself breath. What was wrong with me? Something must have been really wrong with me. I felt myself for a fever. By the time Sasukai came back, it was already dusk. We sat down and roasted our fish in the fire, while Nika chased some moths. Then I realized that we hadn't even said anything to each other yet. The only thought running in my mind was: AWKWARD SILENCE, BREAK THE AWKWARD SILENCE! " So, um..." " Yes?" Sasukai said, looking up. I tried to find some words, but I failed miserably. " You know, you don't have to go hunt and do all the stuff for me." " After all, I'm the one who offered to help so maybe I should..." He stopped me with his hand. " So how are you gonna help me, by falling into the river?" he said. We both laughed. Sasukai got up to go drink water while I helped Nika with the fish. After a while, I became thirsty so followed his tracks to the river. Just as I was stepping up to him, I tripped. Sasukai turned around with a look of shock on his face. I close my eyes, and prepared for the fall... when THUD! I felt warm. I opened my eyes and Sasukai was holding me in his arms. I jerked away. " Um... err..." " Are you okay?" he asked " Ya, I'm fine." I said nervously. I faced him and blushed. " Sorry about that." " I don't know why, but I'm just a bit clumsy today." I smiled apologetically. He laughed and turned around. It was dark now, but I could see that he was trying to pick something up. In the meantime, I turned around to see what had tripped me. It was a tree root. I'm a klutz, I told myself. He turned back around. In the moonlight, he held up a small flower. " For you." he said smiling. I knew he wasn't trying to act all mushy, it was just a gift, so why did I feel so...? I took it and and whispered: " Thank you, Sasukai." He looked at me, surprised. Probably because it was the first time I said his name. As I turned around to leave, he called back: " Goodnight, Yumi!" I didn't show him and Nika was the only one who saw this, but, in my gratitude, I blushed.

I was beginning to feel sleepy so I decided to go to sleep early today. I passed Sasukai and Nika while they ate their supper. Sasukai looked up as I past and said: "You didn't even finish your fish." Sasukai said, holding up a quarter eaten fish. "Ugh, too full and too tired. By the way... thanks for helping me when I tripped..." I said sleepily "No problem." he said casually. Nika wagged his tail eagerly. It seemed he only heard the part about the fish. I laughed lightly at Nika and knelt down to whisper to him. "Yes Nika, you can have the rest of my fish." I smiled as I scratched his ears. It was getting darker and a few stars began to appear in the night sky. I sat down, cross legged, thinking it would be a great night to sleep under the stars and go star gazing. Sasukai let the fire out and walked up to me, laid down, and looked up at the stars. Nika was still munching on the fish busily while we stargazed. "Today was a long, long day." I said, rubbing my aching shoulder."It sure was..." Sasukai replied, looking at me with those piercing blue eyes and smiling. I looked down at him and smiled lightly. I laid down next to Sasukai, not even noticing he had his arm around me. I went to sleep on his arm while he smiled. Nika slept on Sasukai's other arm and everything felt as if life was finally going as planned. Sasukai looked at the sky one last time before he went to sleep. He put his forehead on the top of my head and smiled for the last time that day.

The next morning...

" Good morning Sasukai!" I said, stretching my arms out wide. I looked down and was surprised to see Sasukai still sleeping. He must have had a long, tiring journey, I thought. And now he has me to take care of too. Then I got a plan! Why don't I do something for him? I got up, careful not to wake him. Nika stirred and went back to snoozing. I slowly got up and tip-toed to the river. Today, I would be making breakfast! I seasoned the fish and fried it. By the time Sasukai woke up, I was sitting down, ready to serve. He looked at me, amused. " Well, let's see how the housewife cooks!" he said laughing. It was a joke, I knew, but it still made me blush. He picked up a stick and I watched nervously as he took his first bite. He chewed and chewed for what seemed like forever. Then he said: " Not bad for a first try!" and smiled THAT smile. I grinned back and ate my fill. As we were walking through the forest, Nika suddenly stopped. " Whats wrong Nika?" I asked. Soon Sasukai noticed it too. Nika was still as a statue, with his ears perked forward and his tail straight as a stick. Suddenly, there was a smell, a sweet fragrance, and I was beginning to feel woozy... The last thing I saw before the darkness was Sasukai calling out my name...

When I awoke, my wrists were all tied up and so were my ankles. I looked around and saw Nika sleeping in a cage. Wait, sleeping? I suddenly smelt that sweet smell again. Of course! We had been drugged! But the question was, by who? I swiveled my head around but Sasukai wasn't there. Where could he be at a time like this? Suddenly, the door of the hut flew open. There, standing in the doorway, was Sasukai. Behind him was a...woman... in a green cloak? Okay, whatever, that's not the point. Or was it? "Sasukai, are you alright?" I said. He didn't reply. " Sasukai, Nika, can't your hear me?" I said a bit louder. There was no response. The women in the green cloak smiled. She took out what seemed like a dagger and handed it to Sasukai. He held it in his right hand and started walking towards me. " Wh-what are you doing Sasukai?" I sputtered. He inched forward, without responding. Then I noticed that it was no use. His eyes were glazed over. His sky-blue eyes were replaced with a, deep, shadowed purple. But what was going on? Why would he do this? Did the lady threaten him? I started frantically biting at the rope. It came free, but I was fussing with my ankle rope when he threw the dagger at me. I jumped out of the way, just in time. With lightning speed, he retrieved it and launched it at me again. I dodged it. I came to the corner when I bumped into Nika' cage. It flew open, and he jumped out, snarling! What on earth was going on? Why were my companions trying to attack and kill me? I stared at the doorway. The green-cloaked women was gone, but in her place, was a note:

Look inside the fire place

to find the key with the Golden Case.

I ran to the fireplace inside was a small golden package. I opened it and found a golden circlet with a strange sign on it. Obviously! How could I have been so dumb? They must have been hypnotized. Nika suddenly jumped onto the fire-lighter. The fire exploded in a burst of flame. I leaped out and in a flash I waved the circlet in front of their eyes with one swift motion. But, just at that moment, smoke blasted through and we were surrounded. There was no way out, so I ran up the stairs. There was a window I could jump out of, but just as I was reaching over, Sasukai jumped out from the flames. He was still hypnotized. There was nowhere left to go. I was cornered. He raised the dagger, held back for a moment..."SLAM!" It was there, stuck in the wall, a couple inches from my neck. The hand holding up the circlet trembled. I was just in time. Sasukai began to quiver and the color of his eyes faded to blue, looked at me, then dropped to his knees from horror of what he had just done. " Sasukai..." I started. He looked up, and when I looked into those eyes, it seemed as if the worlds sorrow was in those two crystals. " I'm so sorry..." he whispered, looking down. " I'm all right, and so are you." I said gently. " That's all that matters." He looked around. " Where's Nika?" I picked up Nika from my torn pouch. " I grabbed him during the explosion." I explained. When we got out of the house, it was already dawn. " I'm so sorry!" he said. " I can't believe I actually tried to kill the one person who was special to me, the one who actually offered t-" I stopped him short. " You really are an idiot." I said. "The reason we're all in this mess is because I didn't care to realize how many dangers there were." " You tried to warn me but I-" He gave me a hug. I lay there, surprised, too utterly tired to move.

I blinked my eyes. I noticed that I was closing my eyes as I laid my forehead on his shoulder. It felt as if I was sleeping for 10 or more seconds... on Sasukai's shoulder. I was just so tired. What was wrong with me? I couldn't even pull away, even if I wanted to. I just closed my eyes for another 3 seconds then pulled gently away. Sasukai kept holding my hands. He looked down at our hands held together and said: "I'm sorry I'm such an idiot...". He let go of my hands and walked down the stairs. Nika looked up at me and moved her tail to gesture me to follow Sasukai. I sighed and walked down the stairs after Sasukai. Why is life so complicated? Yesterday, it was unbelievable. Everything was FINALLY going right. And I thought the next day would be an even better day. But I was wrong... it was actually gonna be the worst day... ever.


	3. Episode 3

After I saw Sasukai sitting on the rock we usually sit, I emerged from the cherry blossoms. Sasukai looked up at me then looked back at his fingers. I sat on the grass in front of Sasukai. "I didn't mean it... Believe me, I can say ANYTHING when I'm mad and I'm sorry, I would've never said that if I came to my senses and-". I talked fast, until Sasukai interrupted. "I get the point, Yumi..." he said sharply. It seemed like he held himself back from something... but what? I was quite for a long while. I listened to the water of the stream flow. I somehow felt pain in my heart, like I was missing something, but I didn't know what. "Yumi..." Sasukai broke the silence. "What?" I asked quietly. "You know, when you cut me off there... I was going to say...". I didn't want to hear it. I just wanted Sasukai to shut up already. I just didn't want to be around him anymore. It felt as if he was a little annoying 7 year old pestering me. I clenched my hands into a fist. I inhaled and exhaled, loosening my grip of my hands. "...tried to kill the one person who was special to me, the one who actually offered to pal along with. The one that I actually cared about, the one I... I...lov-... think is amazing. Yumi, you are that one person..." Sasukai said. My heart lifted. He actually cared about me. It was cute, I had to admit. I smiled the first time that day, and without even thinking I jumped on him. He tumbled off the rock and him and I were in the cherry blossoms, laying down, together, in the morning sun. I smiled at him again, but he was shocked, surprised, he had no idea what was going on. I felt like kissing him on the cheek, but that was to much, so... I hugged him. I hugged him tight and he held me tight. I felt so happy for the first time. But one thing was shocking. He smiled too. BUT, the real shocking thing was, he put his head on mine, and kissed the top of my head. I stared at his chest not even aware of what just happened. Did he... just...? I got up, dusted off my clothes, and helped Sasukai up. He held my hand all the way until supper, then let go. It was actually a very great day. I looked at Sasukai continually throughout the night, but the last time I was him that day was when I said goodnight...

When I woke up I was in what seemed like a barren... or vortex-like landscape. I looked around and saw Sasukai standing in the distance. His eyes were covered with his hair and was smiling. But that smile, just didn't quite seem right. I got up and noticed Nika sleeping in my pouch. I murmured and woke him up. He followed me as I walked towards Sasukai. Strangely, the more I walked, the farther away he seemed. Suddenly, he turned around and ran away. I tried to follow him but what I found was not Sasukai, but an olive tree. Sasukai came out from behind it, still wearing that creepy smile. To my amazement, the lady with the green cloak jumped from the tree. In a flash, Sasukai took out the dagger and held it back. " What are you doing Sasukai?!" I tried to scream, but no sound came out. The women whispered something, Sasukai sped towards her, and then the only thing I saw before the shadows closed in, was a foggy vision of the olive tree, splattered in blood... " Yumi!" " Yumi, wake up!" I opened my eyes to see Sasukai shaking my by the shoulders. " Are you okay?" " You were screaming: " What are you doing Sasukai! in your sleep, did something happen...?" Akira... The cloaked women had whispered Akira... But who was she? What was the dream trying to tell me? " I'm fine" I said, getting up. I got up to to the stream when Sasukai grabbed my hand from behind. I stopped. He turned me around and pulled me close, and rested his chine on my head. " Whatever happens, make sure you tell me, 'kay?" he said. " I'll always be there for you." I nodded slowly and didn't answer because I was crying. He looked at my face and smiled gently, much more different from the one in the dream. I could see his face, closing up on mine... Wait... was he trying to...!? He pulled me close and gave me a hug. Whew! For a second I thought he was trying to... you know! I hugged him back, just as the sun set beneath the sky.

"Sasukai, are you gonna hunt today?" I asked. "Well, yeah, why?" he replied, puzzled. "I dunno, I just feel REALLY hungry and maybe you could, ya no, hunt birds, rabbits, fish, deer, stuff like that." I said, hiding something. "What's with the hunger surge?" "Ah, I don't really know..." "Well, alright, I'll try, c'mon Nika, let us guys get the food for the lovely princess Yumi." he joked. I laughed slightly. As the went into the forest, and I was alone, it felt good. All this closeness with Sasukai, I need a brake. I also felt... UGH! Like, dirty. That was the one thing I kept from him. I wanted them away so I could spend some alone time with just me. No one else. And also so I could take a bath. I walked to my pouch by the rock and I took out my clothing, comb, and soap. I undressed and I surfaced into the cool water of the lake. It was just so clean and nice. It was peaceful too. I washed then washed again, then once more, combed my hair and again and for one last time. I felt so much better, I was having a conflict between myself to wash one more time or stop for now. I was just about to decide to wash ONE last time until someone else changed my mind. It was Sasukai, and he was headed for the rock, and the lake is right next to the rock, and I'M in the lake... naked! Oh god, and my clothing on the side, where will I put that? Ideas were rushing through my brain constantly, and every heartbeat of mine equals one step closer to the lake. So many ideas were in my head I couldn't control that, plus, I couldn't coup with Sasukai finding me in there. Then exactly one pure idea came to my brain. I swam as fast I could without making noise to a far side of the lake and screamed: " Sasukai, please rescue me! Please! Sasukai!". I put in a desperate kind of voice. Then I heard Sasukai faintly saying: "Did... did you just hear that Nika... its... its Yumi!" I hid underwater for he was at the rock. Thank god he didn't notice my clothes. But he had to leave fast before I run out of breath. He looked around frantically, not noticing my clothes then ran with Nika to find me in the forest. I made sure Sasukai and Nika wasn't there, and I just noticed my lungs were closing in. I swam to the surface and took in big gulps of air. I knew now I didn't have much time. I jumped out of the water, put on my clothing as fast as I could, and just around the time I was putting my bunny dress (which was half on), Sasukai and Nika came. Sasukai's eyes widened and Nika turned away immediately. I threw the rest of my dress on, buttoned it, and put on my headband with bunny ears on them too all in about 6 seconds. "Hehe, so how was hunting this fine day? Oh, and look, what a beautiful twilight sky today! So, who's up for some yummy food?! Hehe..." Sasukai just stood the eyeballs glued to me... oh no, the mouth, there goes the mouth, it drops open, great. "Well, I can explain later, now let's eat!"


	4. Episode 4

I ran over to the roasting turkey over the fire and sat down to eat. Sasukai just stood there, while Nika whimpered, burying his face into his paws. " Let's eat!" I repeated, grabbing a turkey leg. " Uh...uh... Yumi?" Sasukai choked out, turning around. " What were you just doing?" I stopped in my tracks. " Well, you see, uh... I was taking swim... when uh... a crocodile attacked me!" " Ya, that's right, it was a crocodile!" " He uh... ripped all my clothes so I uh... had to get my extra pair." " Bu...bu-but... why were you calling my name?" " And why a bunny out fit?" Sasukai stuttered. I felt my face grow red. My blood was blazing and boiling with embarrassment. My mind was reeling with explanations. "Yumi..." " DID YOU SEE ANYTHING?!" I yelled. " Sasukai looked down in... was it embarrassment or shame? " No..." he said, his ears red. " Oh no, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you like that!" " I just got a little scared if you saw something..." Oh, but I did see something, Sasukai thought awkwardly. Why of all things to see, did he have to look at Yumi half-naked?! " Don't worry, I didn't see anything." he lied. Because if I told her I did, he thought, she would consider me some lunatic guy who goes crazy over naked girls! " Okay then..." I said and sat back down. Sasukai sat down from the other side and picked up some turkey wings. We stared at the floor as we ate in an awkward silence. The only noise was coming from Nika, who was nipping and playing around in the bushes. While I was looking down, I didn't notice Sasukai look up a bit. What an idiot I am, thought Sasukai bitterly. But why bunny clothing...? He looked up. The Bunnies outfit was too tight and fit her figure a bit too...perfectly. I looked and saw Sasukai staring. He blushed and looked back down. After lunch I said: " I'm gonna...uh... change outta this stuff, 'kay?" " It's a bit too..." Tight, thought Sasukai. " -childish." " Alright." Sasukai said shrugging. " C'mon Nika" he said, " let's let princess bunny do her stuff." he grinned while Nika chuffed teasingly. " Hey, don't tease me about the bunny thing!" I cried as they walked into the forest. Sasukai looked back and smiled. My heart Skipped a bit. As soon as they left, I sighed and began unpacking my things. What a day this has been, I thought. First Sasukai and Nika see me half-naked and then I'm the princess bunny? Well, I thought, it could have been worse. I fell asleep and when I woke up, I was sleeping in the most surprising place. On top of Sasukai.

I was shocked at what the position I was in. I was just sleeping myself when I went to sleep. Or was I? It felt as if someone knocked me out. I began to get up when I noticed something... Sasukai's hand... on my... breast. I froze, alarmed at what I saw in front of me. And then, something inside of my told me that Sasukai DID see something. I threw my body off of his. His eyes slowly opened and soon was completely opened. He sat up, cross- legged. His eyes met mine. Then, I found out that he saw my eyes were filled with tears. "Wh... what's wrong Yumi?" he asked me, scared that something happened to me. My eyes were filled with tears and it seemed like I was staring right through Sasukai. "You liar. Don't deny the truth. I know you lied to me. You did see something. You saw something you weren't supposed to see. I can't trust you anymore. You just hid the truth because you didn't want me to call you a maniac or an idiot again. Lying isn't the easy way out, Sasukai. It's actually much more difficult, so don't try it again, or maybe you'll lose someone special." I panted. Sasukai was shocked. How did she find out? It's... it's impossible. I walked away, with tears streaming down my cheek. I couldn't believe Sasukai would do such a thing. "Wait, Yumi! I'm sorry. I'll never do it again." he called. I didn't bother to turn around. "Sorry doesn't cut it Sasukai. Just get out of my life." I shot back sharply. I grabbed my pouch and with Nika still sleeping, I let him stay with Sasukai. "Oh, and one more thing." I said looking over my shoulder. "Keep Nika, and don't try to come and find me, its pointless." I said. I continued walking until Sasukai ran up to me in incredible speed and blocked my way. "If this is goodbye," Sasukai said to me. " then I just want to say one thing that I wanted to say I while back. I love you, Yumi. It doesn't matter if you don't or not, but you are my life. You can walk away right now, but you'll always be in my heart." he told me. I was stunned at what he said. But something was happening. He pushed me to the ground and he was closing in on me. Wait, no, what does he think he is do-... I couldn't think. I couldn't pull away. My eyes were wide open. Sasukai was... he was doing something I would've never thought would happen in my life. My first kiss... from Sasukai. Sasukai with his eyes closed was actually giving me my first kiss. I tried to pull away but it was impossible. After what felt like 300 hours, which was actually 3 seconds, Sasukai got up and left me on the ground. Was this a dream? I shook my head and pinched myself. No use. It was real. I couldn't believe it. I was left on the grass, wonder struck. Just as the sun began to rise, I knew this was real, no dream, life. It was too much for me, so I just closed my eyes and for some reason my mind brought in Sasukai. I didn't want to think of Sasukai, but my brain gave me no choice. I was staying here, with Sasukai, for a long, long time...

As I lay there, still trying to understand what just happened, the wind started blowing. The sky grew darker and the air seemed to chill. It was as if the whole world had gone silent. I got up and the wind started to blow harder. Suddenly, snow poured from the sky and within minutes the ground was nothing but white. I trudged against the snow, trying to beat the wind as I walked. I tried to look for Sasukai and Nika but when I arrived at the campsite, they were gone. But the scary thing was, there belonging were still there, buried underneath the snow. " Sasukai!" "Nika!" " Is anybody there?!" I yelled. There was no reply, nor even the smallest whimper. The only noise was the howling of the wind. I shivered in freezing blizzard as it nipped at my face. I continued to call them until my throat grew sore. I thought of how dumb I had been. If I wasn't such a cruel person, we wouldn't be in this mess, I screamed at myself. I searched and searched and searched until I couldn't search anymore. " Sasukai!" I yelled. " I'm sorry!" " If I hadn't been so selfish, your feelings wouldn't have been hurt!" " I'm so sorry, so please, come back!" " I shouldn't have been so worried about what you saw!" " It was just an accident!" " Sasukai! " Sasukai!" What a fool I am, I thought, as the darkness closed around me. I guess this is it. Just as I was losing consciousness, I realized how much I loved Sasukai as well...The wind stirred and settled as the snow pushed me down... " Sasukai?" I whispered My vision blurred and there was darkness once more. When I awoke, night had fallen. Or so I thought. I got up and looked around. At the entrance to the cave was snow. Which could only mean one thing. I was blocked in. I wondered how I had gotten here. Then I saw the answer. It was Sasukai. There he was, by the small fire he had built, sleeping on his knees. Just looking at him made tears swell up into my eyes. " I'm sorry, Sasukai.." I cried quietly. I went to sit down beside him. I looked up into his gentle, sleeping face. I loved him. That was the one and only truth. I couldn't deny that. I looked up and rested my cheek on his shoulder and thought about what I could do to make it up to him. Then I remembered what he had said: " I love you, Yumi. It doesn't matter if you don't or not, but you are my life." " I love you too, Sasukai" I whispered as my lips got closer to his. I held that kiss there for what seemed like days. His eyes slowly opened, then widened in shock. He stared at me, stunned, but then he closed his eyes as well and we just stayed like that until Nika came up and began hopping around, wanting attention. " I love you, Sasukai." He smiled, clearly amused. " I love you too, Yumi." And we just kept it at that until the blizzard let up.


	5. Episode 5

It seemed like I had alot to discuss with Sasukai, but before that, we needed the blizzard to clear up. "It's puzzling how everything was so nice and warm until now." I spoke, still leaning on Sasukai's shoulder. "Your right, I don't think Nika can survive much longer without food!" he laughed, looking down at me. "Hey, my little dumpling, come here you!" Nika scrambled up to me and I hugged him, getting up from Sasukai's shoulder. I played with him for a while. I stood up. "The blizzard isn't going to clear up soon, it's probably going to take 7 days or even more to clear up, and we can't handle that." I said, looking around the cave. "We need to find another way out...". I walked around the small cave, finding no other exit than the opening of the cave which was packed with snow. I put my hands on my hips and sighed. I walked to the back of the cave, where the shadowy part was and sat down. I decided I shouldn't do anything else with Sasukai. Like, nothing personal. I would just be me and only me. I mean... I didn't really like Sasukai, that's the truth. I didn't want his feelings hurt, and even if I am lying, its only pay back. I only did that to show him I was sorry. It felt like a dream when I gave him a kiss, but it was clear my mind tricked me into liking him, but for just that moment. I saw Nika chasing a little bug and Sasukai watching him. I decided to start a normal conversation for once after all this craziness. "So, how are you feeling?" I asked casually paying most of my attention to Sasukai, but looking at Nika. "Fine, you?" he answered. "I'm great. Hey, you remember the time we stargazed?! Wasn't that fun?" I smiled. Sasukai was clueless of what I was trying to do. "Um, ya... are you okay?" he said, puzzled. "Yep!" I said in a perky voice. "I wish we could get out of here already though. Do think there is a secret exit in the cave somewhere?" I asked. Just as Nika pounced on the bug, a staircase slowly began to open. "Well, Nika, I didn't ask YOU but thanks for telling me the answer!" I laughed. Sasukai was stunned. "What a coincidence!" he said. Sasukai, Nika, and I all decided to go down the staircase together. When we got to the bottom, we saw spring. Grass and flowers filled my mind. I jumped out of the cave and danced in the sunlight. "It's a miracle..." Sasukai said, running after me. I don't know how this happened but it just did. We found our belongings and we decided to head off, and we did. We were not going to rest anymore, we were just going to trudge on. "I seriously need some real food" Sasukai said behind me. I had to laugh. "Well, that means were going to the market, and that's miles away, so are you sure?" I asked, smiling. "I could wait a bit..." he smiled. I laughed. "Sasukai, what would I do with out you?"...

As we walked aimlessly, I noticed that Nika was not his usual self. He wasn't jumping around or rolling in dandelions. He was quiet and slumping behind. " Nika, are you alright?" I called over my shoulder. Suddenly, he fainted and his body slumped tot he ground. " Nika!" me and Sasukai shouted. We knew something was wrong. Sasukai gently picked up Nika laid him down on a bed of dry moss. "Nika" I whispered, " Please be okay Nika!" I whispered frantically. Suddenly, Nika burst out from the moss and woofed happily. He chased me while I laughed. Soon he had trapped me. I was by the river when he jumped out and in a flash, we were both in the water. I laughed and we splashed around with cold water. If only every day was like this, I thought wishfully. Sasukai smiled and watched from the bank. As night befell, I got cozy into my blanket and watched the sky. " Hey," said Sasukai walking up, " watch-ya doing?" " Nothing." I replied coolly, " Just stargazing." " Mind if I join?" He lay down beside me and we looked at the stars above us. " Hey, about today in the cave..." Sasukai began. Uh-oh. He was bringing up the topic that I REALLY didn't want to talk about. " Where do you think those stairs came from?" I breathed in a sigh of relief. "I have no idea." I said. He turned towards me and said: " Thank you for the kiss Yumi, because I'm finally happy that you understand how I feel about you." I hated, just despised, having to lie to Sasukai, who had helped me overcome my journey, but I had no choice. If I didn't, he would only be hurt more. " I love you too, Sasukai" I murmured softly. And we just lay there, with Nika in between us, his arms around my shoulders. Even though I didn't love him, surely that didn't mean I couldn't like him as a friend! I never thought that, so soon, he would be the one I love the most...

When I woke up the next day, everyone else was snoozing. Then, I felt a kind of pain in my stomach. Oh, we didn't even have any dinner yesterday or any breakfast. Nika, Sasukai, and I didn't eat anything yesterday! I didn't have much energy, but I thought I could handle getting up and walking to the stream, I just had to take it easy. I slowly got up and walked to the stream. I washed up and drank some water. I slowly walked back but I noticed my knees were trembling and I couldn't bring my body to stand up. I fell to my knees, defeated. Sasukai heard a soft thud, woke up, and saw me sitting down on my knees and my bangs covering my eyes. Sasukai got up but he also noticed that he didn't have much energy left either. He slowly crawled to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Yumi..." he almost whispered. I tried to lift my head up, but it was just too hard. Darkness was blinding my eyes and closing me in. I couldn't do anything about it. Sasukai tried his best to comfort me, but it was no use. He didn't have enough energy either. He flopped to his side beside me and we both were knocked out. As for Nika... she was knocked out from the start. When we awoke, we found ourselves in a small house, with a fire glowing in the darkness and a bowl of dumplings and noodles. "Wait, what?" I said confused. "How did this even...". I didn't complete my sentence. I found myself drooling to eat the dumplings and noodles. I picked the bowl up happily, scarfing down everything, savoring every bite. "Mmm..." I said. This is WAY better than fish all day. Once I finished, I put the bowl down. I looked at Sasukai, staring at the food. I poked him in the shoulder. He looked at me in a questioned look. "Are you going to eat that?" I asked. Hehe, it was too good though! Sasukai snatched the bowl in a flash. "Yes!" and began to gobble it up. Aww... Nika was nibbling on some meats, and she loved it. "You guys stay here, I'm going to find out who did this for us..." I said, creeping up to some stairs. "Where do you think your going?" I heard from the back of me. "Sasukai I just told y-" I stopped, turning around. It wasn't Sasukai, they still were eating and they didn't even notice the guy I was talking to. "Who's Sasukai? That guy?" the boy said pointing to Sasukai. "Well, ya..." I blushed. The boy had brown hair and amber eyes. "My name's Misharo." he said. "Yumi..." I replied. "So, what happened to you and your..." he stopped, looking at Sasukai, still slurping the last bit of his noodles. I knew what Misharo was going to say... he was going to say boyfriend... "Friend... Sasukai is just my friend." I said nervously. "Right... when I found you guys, you, your pet and... your friend, were all knocked out. "Yeah, it's a long story, but thanks for the food, it was delicious! Well, we should be going now. C'mon guys!" I said, starting for the door. "Wait!" Misharo exclaimed. "Will it be okay if I... stay with you guys. I'm on a special mission, it's kind of a secret but I'll tell you. I'm trying to become an advanced archer, so I'm setting off to find a trainer and stuff. BUT, since I'm telling you this, you kinda have to keep it hush hush like that, deal?" he spoke. "Yeah, sure, um well, let's go then. But I have one question." I asked him. "Yeah?" he said opening the door. "Can you make more of that dumplings and noodles?" I asked kindly. Misharo laughed, "Anything for you!" he said. Then I got an uneasy feeling. "Hehe... right..." I said. We set off into the cherry blossoms once again, with a new member of the team...


	6. Episode 6

" Hey Misharo!" I called over my shoulder, " Let's go!" " Coming!" he called back. What a sweet voice, Misharo thought. She's really nice and friendly... Ugh. Stop having these feelings, Misharo scolded himself. She's just a friend. Misharo, Nika, Sasukai and Yumi had been traveling for days, occasionally stopping to eat Misharo's delicious dumplings and noodles. " This is delicious!" I exclaimed as I finished. " Thanks!" said Misharo. " You can have seconds if you want." I'm good!" I replied as I got up. Yumi stared out from the hill as the wind blew, cherry blossoms whirling around her. For a split second, Misharo and Sasukai stared at her, amazed. When she turned around, they whipped their faces back, looking down in embarrassment. " C'mon guys!" I said, " We have a long journey ahead of us!" Nika ran over to me and we laughed. I looked up and the boys were staring. What was that look on their faces...was it...love? They noticed me and looked around another way and pretended to look at the cherry blossoms. Weird, I thought. Oh well. " I'm gonna go and get some water" I said and skipped to the stream, Nika trailing behind me. As soon as Yumi left... Sasukai whipped towards Misharo. Misharo did the same. " Listen here," said Sasukai, " she's MY girl and you ought to stay a way from her." " Well, I'm not the one who saw SOMETHING when SOME ONE was taking a bath." Misharo replied, smirking. Oh-no! Sasukai thought. How on earth did HE found out? "Isn't it obvious?" said Misharo. "Guys like you don't usually fall for a girl unless they SAW something." " But I like Yumi for who she is, so why don't you back off?!" " I'm not the stranger who just hops on the girl he just met." Sasukai replied evenly. They glared at each other. " I'm back!" I replied. It seemed that and electric glare passed between the two, but the moment I came back, they were back to normal. We continued walking into the trees. I need some way to get that guy away from Yumi, thought Sasukai. Yumi's mine, and I'm not letting anyone have her!, thought Misharo. Suddenly Sasukai stopped. " What wrong Sasukai?" I asked. " Uh...err... nothing I just uh..." he quickly turned around and reached up to a tree. " For you!" he said smiling, holding out a cherry blossom. I blushed. " Thank you." I said as I took the flower from his hand. Maybe I was just imagining it, but Misharo looked a bit...jealous. As afternoon fell, Misharo suddenly piped up: " Hey, Yumi, wanna take a walk, just you and me?" " Sure" I replied, a bit confused. As they walked into the trees, Sasukai stared, wide in shock. I had better follow them, he thought, and make sure he does nothing weird to Yumi. " Stay here" Sasukai told Nika and tip-toed after them. Sasukai peeked into the bushes and practically fell down from what he saw. There was Yumi, sitting on SASUKAI'S rock with Misharo sitting on the ground, holding her hand. Sasukai was just about to leap out when he overheard their conversation. " - he's really sweet and all, especially because he saves me from all kind of stuff." Yumi said. " Did, you uh... do anything with him?" Misharo asked carefully. " Why do you ask?" Yumi said, baffled. " Oh,no reason" Misharo said looking away. He handed her a flower from the ground. " For you!" he said grinning. " Your so sweet!" said Yumi laughing. Misharo blushed. As the sun was falling,Misharo's face got close to Yumi's and closer until... Just then, Sasukai couldn't bear it any longer and walked calmly out of the bushes. " Oh hi Sasukai!" Yumi said turning around. Damn, thought Misharo, missed my chance. " We should get going," said Sasukai, dragging me into the trees. " Wait- what are you-" I couldn't finish my sentence when I had a thought.

Why were all the boys giving me flowers and showering me with attention? Now I knew. Both Sasukai and Misharo must like me! I sighed as I was being dragged away, with Misharo following behind. This journey would get mush more complicated than I thought.

I didn't like the feeling that both of them liked me, but I knew I had to deal with it. I knew Misharo and Sasukai both liked me, and I liked them both as friends, but I knew things were getting crazy. As if they were competing to see who would get the girl. I was petrified of what might happen at night, so it would be best not to be near either of them. "Hey, wanna go and hang out tonight?" Sasukai asked, interrupting my thoughts. What should I say, if I said no, he'd probably have hurt feelings and maybe he'd think I was hanging out with Misharo. But I finally made my choice. "Sorry, Sasukai. I'm busy..." I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. "Maybe next time.". "Oh, what are you so busy with...?" he questioned. Oh no! He was asking me a difficult question. I had to make something up... which meant I had to lie to Sasukai again, and I couldn't coup with that. But I just had too... "Oh, I promised Nika I would give him a walk and give him a bath! Plus, um... I wanted to pick some fruit tonight for our journey. You know, peaches, oranges, apples, stuff like that!" I smiled. Sasukai was never was THAT busy before. But I was just trying to get away both of them. Misharo walked up when Sasukai was just about to leave. "Yumi, wanna take a midnight walk together, just you and me?" he said, glaring at Sasukai. "She's busy" Sasukai answered for me. Misharo wasn't nosy. "Oh, alright then, see you later..." he said, walking away with Sasukai. Misharo glared at Sasukai. "You stole her from me, didn't you, Sasukai? Tonight, it would've been just Yumi and I, our day together. But I guess you had a date with her today, hmm?" Misharo whispered, still glaring at Sasukai. "No, actually I did schedule a date for today but she denied also." Sasukai said, looking up at the cherry blossoms casually. "... WOW! That's funny... and good!" Misharo smirked. "Oh, shut up you idiot. Leave me alone." Sasukai said, locking Misharo's eyes with his. "OH! The cool guy is leavin' his girlfriend behind!" Misharo teased. Sasukai just ignored him and walked away. As I walked up to Nika, I told him everything, and also to act casual when I was doing it. I took Nika on his walk then gave him his bath. Then, I went and picked some fruit for the trip, finding no trace of Sasukai or Misharo. It was finally quite, just me and Nika. Until one second ago... "So, how're you doing, baby?" Sasukai asked. I blushed. Baby? Ugh, they really are competing. I bit my bottom part of my lip. "Fine..." I said, still picking fruit. "Aren't you tired? C'mon, it's getting late, we have enough fruit." he said, taking the basket from my hand. "Thank you." I yawned. "I am tired. Let's go!". As we set back to camp, Misharo was sitting by the fire cross legged. "Goodnight guys..." I said. "Your skipping dinner?" Misharo asked, puzzled. "I think so, sorry Misharo, maybe tomorrow..." I replied, tired. "Oh, 'kay." he said. Once I got into my tent and fell asleep, the boys started to talk. "I'm going to sleep with her tonight. I call it!" Misharo exclaimed. "Nope, your acting like a little kid, Mish" Sasukai said coolly. "Grr, well I like her more so back off, Sasukai!" "Ugh, why do I have to deal with a 16 year old almost turning 17 that acts like a newborn." Sasukai asked. "Excuse me! Just shut your mouth!" "Haha, seriously Mish, you could've just said shut up, you know? What? Your to young to say it?" "Grr..." "Well, anyhow, I guess now I can go enjoy Yumi..." "Stay right where you are pervert!" "Oh, foul language? No girl would like you as a boyfriend!" Sasukai teased. Misharo was tense. His hands were quivering in rage. "JUST SHUT YOUR FUCKIN' MOUTH UP!" "Oh, your mad, I guess I'll have to stop pissing you off before you do some damage with those arrows." Sasukai said, smirking. "The fight is over Misharo, it's getting late and no one is going to sleep with Yumi. Let the sleeping beauty sleep in peace." Sasukai said getting up and walking to his tent. Misharo panted in defeat. Even though he didn't get the girl tonight, he was sure he would get it tomorrow. "You bitch" Misharo said under his breath.

The next morning, the boys were still fighting over me. AGAIN.

"-and some one like won't ever be able to win her over." Sasukai and Misharo were seething with rage, so even though they were whispering, I could hear every word of it. I sighed. I REALLY needed a major plan. AND FAST! Then a brilliant idea came to mind. But first, I needed them to stop fighting. " Guys." I said coolly. The continued whispering. Guys?" I said again. No use. I just lost my temper then. " GUYS!" They whipped towards me. " That's enough!" " I'm not deaf you know, I can hear every word you two idiots say. " And I'm smart enough to know that both of you are just mooning over me, so why don't you give it a rest?" " If the whole journey is gonna be like this, I'd rather travel with Nika ALONE!" They stared at me, speechless, to stunned to move. Just then I realized what a jerk I had been. " Sorry guys, I just got carried awa-" " No, I'm the one who's sorry." "I was just so focused on you, that I didn't notice you getting annoyed by me." said Sasukai, rubbing his head. " Me too." said Misharo. " I guess I wasn't myself today." I felt sorry for the boys. Here they were, trying their hardest to win me over, while I just totally do my own thing, ignoring them. Here was the chance for my brilliant plan. " How about this," I stated, " why don't we hold a contest to see which one of you can be my boyfriend." " And it won't just be strength and looks, it will also be feelings and understanding." " Got it?" The nodded excitedly. As I was setting up the stuff, I heard them talking. " This is gonna be great!" said Misharo, warming up. " Don't get too hopeful, because I"M the one who's gonna beat you." " We'll just see about that!" replied Misharo evenly. The first contest: The 2 mile race! The boys had to run around the whole river and back, and whichever one comes back first is the winner! " On your marks," they steadied, " get set..." I blew my whistle, " GO!" The two boys dashed off, leaving dust swirling all around. Finally, I thought, some alone time. I sat underneath the trees for a while until I heard them coming back. There goes my peace. I stood up and held the whistle. They were both advancing! I steadied my camera and... FLASH! I got the picture. It came out and we flopped down to see who it was. It was Misharo. " Told ya I'd win!" bragged Misharo in Sasukai's face. "Grrr.." " Well, You just wait!" " The nest one's gonna be me, so watch out!" said Sasukai. "Off to the next round! The hunting contest! Whoever brings back the most kill in 15 minutes wins!" " On your marks, get set... GO!" I need a break, I thought wearily. I hurried off to drink some juice, with Nika hopping about. At the 15 minute timer... Both boys came running back, panting in exhaustion. We counted the number of kills and the winner was... Sasukai! " Snooze ya loose!" teased Sasukai. " Misharo refuses to give up!" Misharo yelled. SO... it was on to the final contest: " The Charming Date!

"Ooh, I'm so gonna win!" Sasukai said, sticking his tongue out at Misharo. "Don't be so sure..." smirked Misharo confidently. "Boys, boys, settle down. This contest isn't so big, I mean, like spend the day with me and that's all, no biggy." I said leaning on a tree. That's big to me... Sasukai thought. Are you kidding me, babe? That's enormous... Misharo thought. "Okay, so here is how it works, I'll give you 1 hour to get ready. What we're going to do is we will choose which guy will go first, have a half an hour date, then the next guy will come and also have a half an hour date, got it?" I said. "Got it!" they both said at the same time. The boys dashed off in a flash. Man, now I really needed a break. Okay, so this wasn't SUCH a great idea, I mean, they are going crazy about this contest. I sighed. When will I gain my life back? I looked off into the sky. I didn't feel much of... anything, l had no feeling. It felt weird. I already knew who was going to win. It was Sasukai. He had the looks, strength, love, intelligence, and my mind even tricked me into liking him. Misharo didn't stand a chance...but since there still my friends... I couldn't just pick and choose. Once they finished and I also finished, they couldn't take my eyes off me. I wore a green dress, green headband, and green shoes all matching my eyes. They stared at me, every time I walked their eyes followed. "Cut it out guys..." I said, blushing. "Okay, Misharo, your first." "Yeah, baby!" Misharo exclaimed. So, Misharo and I talked, he gave me so many flowers I was buried in a pile. He showered me with them. He is really sweet. "Thanks!" I would always say, then give him a peck on the cheek when he gave me a flower. Once he was finished, it was Sasukai's turn to go. "So," Sasukai began, already holding my hands in his. I blushed. I knew they both really liked me and stuff, and would give anything for me, but I couldn't help but think that... that something could happen... something really not necessary. "How are you?" he asked me. "I'm fine. How about you?" I asked back. "Great... now that I'm with you..." Sasukai said, trying to impress me. Ugh! Men! I blushed. "You are too sweet." I said, battering my eyelashes. Of course I didn't mean it, but I like to see how Sasukai would react. Smiling, he said "You look very beautiful this evening.". He moved his hands up to my shoulders. Um... heeeelp! "Thank you, somehow, you seem to act like a gentleman." I said, teasingly. One side of his mouth raised, into an awkward smile and said "Aren't I always?" his eyes sparkling. He trapped me in his gaze, I couldn't take my eyes off his. It felt impossible, maybe its Sasukai's trick when he is about to- oh no, no, no, no, no, not what I'm thinking. Sasukai moved closer. I tried to back up, but if I did, I would fall on my chair, and that would be disastrous with me wearing a dress with no tights. I knew I had to face it, Sasukai's face kept coming closer slowly, and I had to get it over with, so I closed my eyes, forced myself to put my mouth against his, then pulled back immediately. A strand of hair came loose from my hair in the back and I put it behind my ear as I got up. "Okay, let's go find Misharo so we can find out the results." I said, frantically pushing my chair in and walking away, Sasukai following close behind. When we found Misharo, I had a confession to make. "Okay guys, I seriously had a great time with both of you and both of you did a great job, but I have a confession, I like you both... of course as friends and all but the winner is... both of you..." I sighed. Glad that was over. Misharo and Sasukai gasped in astonishment. "What?" Misharo replied after a long period of silence. "Um... I think we BOTH won..." Sasukai said. "So, does that mean, we are even?" Misharo asked. "Obviously, you pervert." Sasukai said, glaring at Misharo. "Eh, hehe, which means we are continuing the contest! Yay!" I exclaimed. Awkward silence. A cricket cricked and then jumped into the river and swam away, toward's the twilight sky that lay above us. Once again, we, together, wondered what the future held for us.


	7. Episode 7

The following morning...

" Yumi, Yumi wake up!" Misharo was shaking me like there was no tomorrow. " What is it?" I mumbled, half asleep. " Remember, we have to continue the contest!" "You said we can still continue because there was a tie!" " Remember?" " Ya, sure" I grumbled as I got up. I was beginning to undress when I realized Misharo was still in here! I had been so tired that I didn't notice that he still hadn't left! He stood there, jaws open. At the same moment, Sasukai came in and his jaws dropped open too. I quickly pulled my clothes up, and threw on my moccasin jeans and dashed outside. I was suddenly feeling NOT so sleepy. " WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING TO YUMI, YOU PERVERT?!" I heard Sasukai yell. " Nothing, you idiot bastard!" " I was just waking her up and she just suddenly started undressing, so it's not my fault dude!" Misharo yelled back. I sighed, ever so annoyed. What a dumbo I am, I remarked to myself. Sasukai came running out of the tent and came dashing up to me, with Misharo right behind. I was so afraid of getting hit, that I just moved to the side, by instinct. Not good. Right behind me was a Sakura tree and then, before I could yell "NO!" WHAM! They smacked the tree, dead center. 15 seconds later..." Uh..Guys?" "Are you okay?" "Sure..." they mumbled, dazed. But when their vision cleared, and they saw me wearing my moccasin jeans and sky-blue shirt, they jumped up, got on their knees (like princes when they propose to a princess) held my hand and said: " We're ever so sorry!" "It was because of our own clumsiness that we actually bumped into the tree." Calm down guys," I said, " it was partly my fault you know." " Of course it's not!" they said together. They glared at each other for saying the same thing. I rolled my eyes. Wow, I thought, their fighting in harmony. Um.. guys..." "Yes?" they immediately turned towards me. " There will be three more final contests." "If there is a tie, we'll just leave it at that and no more bickering. Got it?" " Yup!" they nodded. "Okay, so the first bonus contest: Poem Panic!" "Both of you have to write me a 7 line love or romance poem and there must be at LEAST 5 words on each line." I took my papers and pencil and threw it to them. " You have a 10 minute limit! " On your marks, get set, GO!" I blew my whistle. I relaxed for a while, but it was all to short and all to soon. After only what seemed to me 18 seconds, they came up to me holding their paper. " Finished!" they said. " Okay...let me read them." I turned around and could fell that they were waiting behind me, anxious. " Uh guys?" Yes?" they said in unison. " Um..can I have a.. little personal space here?" "It's kinda making me nervous." They glanced at each other and back walked as fast as they could to the Sakura tree. Finally, I thought, some alone time. I can actually have peace! I skimmed over their papers and it obvious that Sasukai's was more romantic. " Okay guys!" I said swirling around. " Don't be offended if I don't pick you but..." they nodded eagerly..."-the winner is Sasukai!" Sasukai jumped up and picked a cherry blossom. I though Misharo would be disappointed, but he just looked way more determined then ever. I felt bad for him, so maybe I should let him win next time, I thought. So I chose I contest that would fit his suit. " And the next contest is...The Cook Off!"

Sasukai was partying UNTIL I said that. "WAIT, WHAT?" he said, panicking. Misharo sighed in relief. "This is going to be a snitch." Misharo replied in confidence. Sasukai grumbled under his breath but he controlled his temper. "Alright guys, it should take you 20-30 minutes to do it, so get to it!" I squealed. Ah, some alone time at last. I started to comb my hair, and once it was nice, soft, silky, and straight, I stopped and let it flow out. Then I wanted to see how the boys were doing, so I walked up to them but I bumped into Sasukai, falling but him catching my in his arms. "You okay?" he said, gently stroking my head. I blinked. Why does this always seem to happen? "I'm fine, thanks." I said as I got up slowly and brushed myself. "Well, I guess time is up!" I replied. Misharo appeared with a nice gourmet dish, with a salmon or trout- couldn't tell the difference- in the center of the dish with many different vegetables underneath and on the side. "Mmm, looks great!" I said, drooling. Sasukai came with a nice dish of meats and a few cherry blossoms on the side for decoration. I tasted them both. They both tasted great, but I knew I did this contest for Misharo, so I couldn't let him down. "And the winner is... Misharo! Congrats!" I screamed, excited. "Yeah, in your face, you stupid pervert!" Misharo yelled, extremely happy. Sasukai glared. "Okay guys, not too violent, 'kay?" I said, hoping nothing extreme would go on. The sun started to set as I walked to the stream and stayed there, crouching down to see my reflection, then all of a sudden, I felt a hand on my shoulder and a boy creeping next to my reflection. "Hey, Sasukai." I nearly whispered. "About this morning..." Sasukai said, crouching down beside me. I didn't want to hear it. "Um, Sasukai, I'm not-" I began, until Sasukai cut me off. "I know it's embarrassing , b..but did Misharo do anything... to you?" he questioned. "What? Why would you ask such a thing?" I asked, stunned. Misharo asked me that a while back, it's obvious they are competing against me. "You know, I know your secret, you both like me. And you both are competing against me. So, not to hurt feelings anything, but both of you just shut the hell up about the subject, clear or what?" I replied, stern. "Um... right, but one last thing I'd like to do..." Sasukai said getting up, holding his hand out to help me up. "What is it?" I asked. All of a sudden, Sasukai pushed me against the cherry blossom tree, not roughly but, fast and quick. At that moment, I knew what he was going to do, but we both didn't know Misharo was hidden beneath the trees. Sasukai held the back of my head with his hand and I tried to wiggle free, but I knew no matter how much I try, I wouldn't come loose. He neared my body, until we touched, mouth, nose, chest, legs, everything. That's right, EVERYTHING, and it was terrible. Misharo, still staring from the trees, knew that I didn't want to be kissed, by anyone. So, he figured it was best not to go too close. He turned away, not baring to watch anymore, turning toward's the tent, he knew he was going to get back at Sasukai, and big the time he let me free, I screamed at him. "WHAT do you think your doing?!" "I wish you guys would just stop already!"I said, with tears in my eyes. I ran toward my tent, finally by myself, just me. It felt much better, but I knew tomorrow would be a whole different day.

I woke up by myself that next morning, nobody shaking me like crazy. I changed and went outside to the cool breeze. I looked around. That was weird. Nika was sleeping in the distance but Misharo and Sasukai weren't in camp, in fact, they were out of sight. Usually, they would be bouncing around waiting for the next contest, which, by the way, I had already chosen. I peered off into the trees to see if I could spot them. Nope. Not any other living creature in sight. Then I remembered yesterday. Maybe I had been a bit harsh. I mean, I just wanted some alone time, what was wrong with that? Well, I thought, better go apologize to them. I started off into the trees when I heard a slight thumping racket. What could that be, I wondered. I quietly slipped into the bushes and came to the edge of a clearing. I saw Sasukai working on something while Misharo was looking around for what seemed like an object. Then I heard Sasukai say: " Hurry up Misharo, Yumi could wake up any minute and ask what we're doing so hurry up and go get her bag!" " Calm down, I'm just trying to be a little quiet." he said as he started off into the bushes. Get my bag? Were they making something? Well, no harm in making something for me, so why not let them get my pouch? I sat down and waited in the bushes. After a while, Misharo came back with my pouch in his hand. "She isn't awake yet, her tent was still closed." Misharo remarked. " Good." replied Sasukai as he took something out of my bag. I couldn't quite see it but it looked like a frame. Misharo took some scissors out and began to cut something. I waited for about 30 minutes when Misharo was like: "Done!" " Now to go get Yumi!" said Sasukai cheerfully. Wow, I thought, they actually ARE able to work together. I didn't want to tell them I was there so I pretended to come out of the bushes randomly. " Hey guys!" I said happily. "Oh Yumi!" they said together, "just in time!" " What is it?" I asked questioningly. I really DIDN'T know what they made, so I was excited from the inside out. They looked at each other grinning and suddenly said: "SURPRISE!" and held out a box. It was a tiny red velvet box. From where they got it, I'll never know but it was BEAUTIFUL. I looked inside an gasped! Inside was a darling little necklace with the locket having a picture of my mother! So that's what they need my bag for! " I LOVE IT GUYS!" I screamed joyfully! This was amazing they worked together to make a craft necklace with their own hands. And what a coincidence, that was just the next contest I had in mind! They needed a present, and a BIG on at that. Even though they weren't my favorite guys, they needed some affection. I reached up and gave them both a kiss, on their cheeks. They blushed. " Th-thanks Yumi..." said Misharo looking down. "Your the best!" said Sasukai. And we walked back to camp together, with Nika waiting for us, wagging her tail.

"You know, how'd you even manage to make this?" I asked, observing the necklace closely. "It was no problem, really." Misharo said, glancing at Sasukai. "Ya, sure pretty boy..." Sasukai grumbled under his breath. Misharo smiled, noticing what he said. "Do you think it was hard Sasukai?" Misharo asked, teasingly. "Yeah, sure, in your dreams. It was as easy as...loving Yumi..." Sasukai said, making the end sound difficult to hear, but I wasn't curious as of what he said. "So,I guess we should be heading close to the village... we can stop near a market or something then continue on with the journey..." I said, thinking deeply. I decided to climb up a tree to see how far we could go. "Um, be right back guys." I said, hopping onto the tree's trunk and scrambling upwards. "Same here." Sasukai said, pointing two fingers upwards in a peace sign to Misharo, then jumping into the tree's leaves and landing perfectly on a thick branch,crouching down perfectly. Misharo stayed on the ground with Nika. As Sasukai helped me up, in my mind I gave a small thanks. "Where did you learn to do that?" I asked, amazed at the technique that Sasukai made look so easy. "Ah, it's common sense for us guys. It's really not difficult. It's just momentum and gravity and such. My father taught it to me when I was 4, just before he died..." he said, his face looking like a rainy day while dusting himself off. "Well, that's the past but once I'm finished with that evil woman, my life will be easier." he said, while helping me up to my feet on the branch. I felt wobbly so he held my hand and my shoulders as I stood. "Wow, look at that scenery..." he said, resting his head on mine. I felt embarrassed but a bit more confident around the boys. "We are almost there, I mean to the village/market. Just a few more miles." I replied. Sasukai nodded his head and picked me up gently and jumped down the tree. I jumped away and blushed just as we hit the ground. "How much farther do we need to go?" Misharo asked, turning around facing us. "A few more miles..." Sasukai answered, picking up our bags and starting to walk. "Oh..." Misharo groaned, following behind Sasukai. "Isn't that heavy?" I asked. "I could just carry my own bag..." I said, feeling bad for Sasukai to lug all that luggage the whole way. "Nah, let him carry it all, I'm okay." Misharo smirked. Sasukai glared and tossed his bag in his face, making him topple over. Under Misharo's bag, Misharo winced and growled at Sasukai while getting up. "A young lady like you shouldn't be carrying your bag by yourself, I mean, you shouldn't be experiencing this burden. A man like me should be doing it for you." Sasukai smiled, not bothering to turn around. Uh... right? I guess... As Misharo got up, he stared at Sasukai. "You little asshole..." Misharo grumbled, hands shaking, trying to control his temper. "WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND CONTROL YOUR TEMPER ALREADY!" Sasukai turned around on his heel and scolded Misharo. "Um, guys, isn't this a bad time-" I said, trying to stop the fight. "Shut your damn face up you bitch." Misharo panted under his breath. Sasukai's eyes seemed to turn red and he clenched his hands, ready to punch Misharo in the jaw. I knew what the right thing to do was, and I was going to do it. "NO!" I yelled and ran in front of Misharo, Sasukai punching my jaw. I felt my blood squirt out and dribble down my chin. I fell to the ground. After Sasukai recognized what he did, he ran to me to aid me. I laughed lightly. Sasukai held the back of my head. "You have quite a punch, Sasukai." I whispered, feeling great pain in my mouth. "Don't talk, don't talk... don't talk, Yumi..." Sasukai's voice echoed before I was knocked out with Misharo and Sasukai crouched around me, their faces draining my vision.


	8. Episode 8

I opened my eyes to the firelight. " Sasukai...?" I mumbled. I tried to get up but jerked back down in pain. I looked around and saw Misharo on a chair his face towards the fire, sleeping with a book in his hand. Sasukai was lying on the rug, with his head on his arm. I lied back down, trying to remember what happened. In my thoughts, I fell asleep again. When I woke up, the fire was out and Misharo was on the floor, sleeping soundly, right next to Sasukai. I tried to open my mouth to take in a gulp of air, but my jaw was too sore so I lay back down. The next time I opened my eyes, It was dawn. " Misharo?" I managed to say. He flipped up from his sleep and ran over to my bed. " Don't speak Yumi!" he said gently. " Where's Sasukai?" I questioned. " Right here." he said from behind. I turned around and he was sitting on the other side of the bed." You feeling okay?" he asked. " Ya..." I said rubbing my chin. " Here's your breakfast!" said Misharo, holding up some salmon-flavored Onigiri. " Where did you get a bed and Onigiri?" I asked, slightly confused. " Remember," said Misharo," we came to a village." Oh ya..." I muttered softly. As I was eating the rice ball, Sasukai said: " I'm sorry, Yumi." " I was getting carried away with my anger, even if the punch was meant for Misharo." Misharo laughed. " I gotta watch out for you!" he said to Sasukai, teasing. I leaned up and gave Misharo a slight peck on the cheek, then hugged Sasukai. " What would I do without you guys?" I said smiling. I got out of bed and put my foot on the ground when something whelped! I looked down to see I had stepped on Nika's tail. " Oh you poor dear" I said as I picked her up. Nika licked my face. " I couldn't live without you either!" I said laughing. We went outside and felt the air. As we were walking in the village, evening set upon the sky. When We returned to the hut, Sasukai said: " Me and Misharo are gonna stock up for tomorrow, so why don't you and Nika get some rest." I nodded and went into the house as the boys walked off. I went to sleep thinking how lucky I was to have such close friends protect me. Little did I know, tomorrow would be worse than a nightmare!

When I woke up, it was pretty cloudy and gloomy and my jaw was feeling awfully sore. I knew it wouldn't be able to talk much, but I would try. As Sasukai slept on the ground and Misharo slept on a rocking chair, exhausted, I knew I should wake them up. I rubbed my jaw, trying to sooth the pain, but it just made it feel worse. I groaned in pain. I glanced out the window, seeing a girl with a little frog plushie peek into the window until she found out I was looking at her with curious eyes. She had medium length brown hair and brown eyes, and she was wearing a green school uniform. She ducked down when she saw me. I knew she was shy, and she looked about 12 years old about to turn 13. She was quite adorable. I decided to open the window to say hi to her but it might frighten her. But I did it anyways. As I opened the window, the little girl crouched down underneath the glass. "Hi there little girl." I said, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in my mouth. "Uh..um.." the girl looked up at me, clutching her frog toy. She blushed, and buried her face into the tiny frog's stomach. She was much more shy then I figured she would be. "It's okay. I won't hurt you..." I spoke softly, reaching my hand out to the girl's hair and brushing her bangs out of her eyes. She raised her head and looked up at me. She smiled gently then got up. "I'm Mizu'mii." she nearly whispered. "I'm Yumi." I told her. "Okay, goodbye, Yumi!" she said, then ran off. Well, that was strange. I sat back down on my bed, finding Sasukai and Misharo still sleeping soundly. I got up and walked around the house, tripping over myself and falling right next to Sasukai with a small thud. Sasukai woke up immediately and found me on the floor, resting my head on his shoulder. I leapt up. Embarrassment once again. "Um, sorry Sasukai, I just tripped and-" Sasukai got up and put his hand gently on my mouth, stopping me. "No problem." Sasukai said, pulling his hand away. I blinked. Ummmmmm, okay...? Sasukai casually walked over to the window and leaned over the side of it. "Your jaw okay?" he asked, looking up at the sunrise. "Yeah, I guess so. Well, you have quite an attitude when it comes to you and Misharo." I said, rubbing my bruised jaw. "Hey, its Mish and I, what do you expect?" Sasukai said, eyes sparkling. "Then again, you are right, Sasukai. What should I suspect from the two of you?" I replied, smiling at him. Sasukai got up from leaning on the windowsill and held my hand. "Yumi, I love you." Sasukai said. Blink blink. What the hell did he just say to me. That was... out of the blue. I knew what he was waiting for. It was the one lie I kept from Sasukai, and I couldn't stand it one more second. "Sasukai..." I tried to explain, my eyes filling with tears. I was ready to burst. "Shhh..." Sasukai said. "Sasukai, I need to tell you this, its really important and-" I spoke quickly and fast, trying to get it over with but Sasukai did it. He kissed me, and I of course couldn't talk. I was in shock. I was against a wall, while he did this I was forced against the wall and there was no escape. Once he let go, I gasped for air. I wanted to scream. But I just closed my eyes, leaned on the wall, and spoke of nothing, trying to control my temper. When I opened my eyes, Sasukai wasn't there, and Misharo was beginning to wake up. Where did he go? Strange... I looked down at my clothes. Oh my gosh, I'm still in my nightgown! I got my original clothes and walked into the bathroom... just in case... I walked in and closed the door...forgetting to lock the door. As Misharo stirred, he woke up, drowsy and all. He was headed for the bathroom...with me in it. He opened the door... and saw SOMETHING. He froze, his eyes glued to my body. I jumped into the bathtub, closed the curtains and changed in a second. I jumped out and ran out of the bathroom. Misharo still standing there, frozen. Umm, that was... hehe, really bad. Ugh! What a day and its only 12:37 p.m... I am not feeling to good. I need to lay down. I climbed into bed and thought of what already happened in a few hours. It was waaaay to much for me. As I thought, I closed my eyes slowly and fell into a deep sleep...

When I woke up Sasukai was reading a book while Misharo was playing with a little girl. LITTLE GIRL?! Then I recognized Mizu'mii, the little girl from yesterday! " Hi Yumi!" she said and ran over to me when she saw me wake up. " Sorry" said Misharo, " Did we wake you up?" " This little girl just came to the house this morning and was trying to eat some rice balls." " When I told her we didn't have any she was like: " I bet Yumi would let me have some!" " Do you know her?" asked Sasukai looking up from his book. I shook my head. " She just met me yesterday by the window, and it looks like she goes to school judging by her uniform." " She must be in middle school!" said Misharo nodding at the frog. "Isn't she adorable?" said Misharo sweetly. I stared at him surprised. Even Sasukai looked from his book in shock. Misharo never said something like that to me, or even to Nika. I suddenly got hopes that Misharo wouldn't like me anymore! He looked up, confused. " Did I say something wrong?" he asked. Nope uh...nothing..." me and Sasukai said looking away. " This is Eigi!" said Mizu'mii shoving the frog plushie in my face. I took it and gave a good look at it. " That's really nice!" I said handing it back to her. " But where did she come from?" I said turning towards Misharo. "Misharo and I think she's from the local Shizumi Middle school because they have a uniform just like this." said Sasukai. Mizu'mii ran over to Misharo. " Oni-chan wouldn't let me go back to that horrible place!" she said jumping in his lap. " Hahaha, your right, maybe I wouldn't!" said Misharo half joking. Mizu'mii seemed to take a liking to Misharo, as she was staring at him with sparkling eyes. " I have an idea!" I said suddenly. " Why don't we take her with us, just until we find a place to keep her safe when we go Sasukai's mission?" They both stared at me surprised. Mizu'mii was grinning. " Yumi-kun is right!" " I won't be any trouble, I promise!" she said. Sasukai and I laughed while Mizu'mii giggled. Misharo just looked at Mizu'mii with soft eyes. Nika leaped up and gave Mizu'mii a slobbery kiss! Mizu'mii and Eigi were a perfect new addition to our group!

"I think I'm feeling much better." I smiled, feeling no pain. "I guess it's time to make some breakfast, don't you think?" I asked Misharo, Sasukai, Mizu'mii, and even Eigi. "Yep! I'm starving!" Mizu'mii said. "Me too." Misharo nodded. Sasukai didn't really care. "Oh my gosh, look right here! Hoshiko and Nioki are getting married! I can't wait for the next book to come out!" Sasukai exclaimed, pointing a small picture in the book but soon read on. I laughed, and ruffled Sasukai's hair. "You are so funny, Sasukai!" I said, grinning. "I guess I'll just make rice balls, okayu, and maybe sushi. "Oh, I just adore okayu! And sushi! And rice balls, too!" Mizu'mii said, jumping from Misharo's lap "They are the greatest inventions of all the universe!" she giggled. I shook my head, smiling. As I made breakfast, Sasukai gasped. "Is something wrong, Sasukai?" I asked, puzzled. "Yes, something is terrible and horrible! It's Nioki! He is falling for another girl named Seika and poor Hoshiko is left behind and... Nioki has cancelled the wedding!" Sasukai sobbed, gluing his on the book. I rolled my eyes. "Sasukai, its a book, what do you expect?" I replied, putting breakfast on a tray. "Here, have a rice ball, you need food, Sasukai. When was the last time you ate?" I questioned, handing Sasukai a rice ball. "Dunno, probably before yesterday. But I don't really care, I need to find out what happens next!" Sasukai said, holding the rice ball but not eating it. I glared at Sasukai. If he didn't eat now then he would probably get sick, or maybe raid the fridge. I took the rice ball he had in his hand, and shoved it into his mouth. Sasukai looked down at the rice ball in his mouth, blinked, then ate it. "Mmm, pretty good..." Sasukai said, grabbing 2 or 3 more. I sighed, that's Sasukai for you. I sat down at the table and took a peach from the basket, and took a bite. "How is the okayu, Mizu'mii?" . I was curious to find out how good I cooked. "It's amazing, Yumi! Where did you learn to make something like this?" she said, scooping a up a spoonful of okayu. "Nowhere really, I just watched my mom do it and I pretty much followed through." I spoke. "So you taught yourself how to do it?" Mizu'mii asked, puzzled. "No, not necessarily... I guess I just copied whatever my mother did..." I said, thinking about my parents. I truly did miss them, sometimes I would dream of them. "I'm going to step outside for a while." I replied, getting up. "I'll be out there if you need me.". I walked out to the door, and I leaned on the concrete wall of the house, looking at all the markets and streets and house lined up. I was hoping my mother and father- Okaasan and Otousan , were thinking of me now, because I was thinking of them. Sometimes I even wish I never left the house. I closed my eyes, crossed my arms and just stood there, leaning against the wall, wondering what will happen tomorrow and they day after that, and the day after that...


	9. Episode 9

As we were walking, Mizu'mii suddenly piped up: " Nika look out!" We turned to where she pointed but it was to late. Nika tripped and a cliff opened up. " Nika!" I yelled, but she disappeared into the opened trench. We ran over to where she had fallen and gaped at what we saw. It was RAIN. But how was that possible? Up here it was nice and sunny while down there, lightning was striking here and there, plus there was the havoc of rain everywhere. " We have to go find her!" I said, desperate if something had happened to Nika. Sasukai nodded, while Misharo started climbing down. It was windy and the rain was penetrating my back like a thousand pebbles. Mizu'mii clutched Misharo as if when she lifted her pinkie, she would be blown away. " NIKA!" " NIKA CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" I called until my throat was sore. " Hey look!" said Sasukai pointing towards the clouds. The rain had died down and the fog started to rise. In the mist we saw muddy paw prints. " These must be Nika's!" Mizu'mii exclaimed, kneeling down. We followed her tracks until we came to a mansion. We looked up. There were lights flickering inside, so Misharo suggested we take a peek. As we walked through the hallways, dripping wet, a voice bellowed: " Who goes there?!" " It's me Misharo, and this is Mizu'mii, Yumi, and Sasukai." " We came here for refuge from the storm." said Misharo. " Show yourselves." said the voice, a bit more gentler. We stepped into the light. In front of us was a boy, about 19 years of age with blonde hair and misty blue eyes. " Welcome to Miyoki Manner!" he said smiling. " What can I do for you this stormy night?" Suddenly Nika came running out from between the boys legs and leaped into my arms. " Nika!" I said as I scooped her into my hands. " Oh this was your furry wolf?" " This little guy just came into the manner like he had nowhere else to go!" " I'm sorry for the trouble she may have caused you." I said apologetically. " Oh it's nothing." said the boy. " What's your name?" Sasukai asked. " I'm Hatsu, the butler for his master's manner." he said, smiling. " Please let me show you to the guest rooms." Hatsu replied, leading the way upstairs. As we got into our rooms, Hatsu said: " I apologize, but there is only 3 guest rooms, one of you will have to sleep with each other." Sasukai pointed to me. " Yumi, you can sleep with me!" he said, only half-joking. I snorted. " Not in your dreams, Sasukai!" Then I got an idea. " How about you sleep with me, Mizu'mii?" I said. Mizu'mii shook her head. " I'm sleeping with Oni-chan!" and turned around and clutched Misharo. " Oh well, no harm in that." said Misharo, rubbing his head. We stared at him, surprised. Misharo rarely had anyone sleep with him if it wasn't Yumi. Misharo went into the room, with Mizu'mii following him. I just got a sparkle in my eye. " Hey Sasukai, you know those two might be in lo..." I didn't finish my sentence because I he understood, and nodded. " Well, I'm off to bed!" " Goodnight Sasukai, Hatsu!" " Goodnight!" they both called and Sasukai went into his room while Hatsu went downstairs." Yumi will have the sweetest dreams ever!" whispered Hatsu to himself and got ready to put his plan into action!

As Hatsu walked into the laundry room, down the corridor and through the quite hallways, Hatsu thought of how Yumi was so beautiful. She is so precious, beautiful, sweet, I just can't resist having sex with her tonight, Hatsu thought, dreaming of the wonderful time he and Yumi have tonight, together. What a great night this will be...Hatsu thought, rubbing his hands together and straighting his bow. He grabbed a few clean, white towels, and went back up the stairs, smirking. Hatsu knocked on Yumi's door and opened it. Yumi was reading manga in her nightgown in her bed. Hatsu's eyes sparkled. "Oh, yes Hatsu?" I said, looking up from my book. "I'm very sorry to disturb you Ms. Yumi, but I've got you a towel just in case you are ready to shower." Hatsu said, mysteriously. "Um, thank you..." I said, getting up and taking the towel. Once Hatsu left, I closed the door and locked it. Well, it would be a good idea to take a shower right about now. I headed towards the bathroom door, closing it and locking that too. As Hatsu walked down the hallway, he decided to intrude in Sasukai's room just for fun. Hatsu opened the door immediately without knocking. Sasukai was sitting down, reading that same book. Without looking up from his book, Sasukai said, bluntly: "You know there is such thing as knocking. I could've been doing something personal, luckily I wasn't." Hatsu looked at Sasukai strangely then handed him his towel without saying a word and left the room. Next, he went to Misharo and Mizu'mii's room. "Mizu'mii, this isn't home, you can do all these things, c'mon, help me clean this up." Hatsu heard the muffled sound through the door. Hatsu knocked politely on the door, and entered. "Hey, Hatsu, haha, don't mind the mess, oh, and you got towels for us, thank you, thank you, now excuse me while I clean this mess, eheh, it's no big deal really, don't worry about us, I'll clean it up oh, and Mizu'mii. Hehe, now excuse me for a second." Misharo snatched the towels and closed the door in Hatsu's face. Hatsu blinked, but smiled. It was the time of his life. He unbuttoned the first few buttons on his suit and walked down the hall back to Yumi's room. He rattled the doorknob but it was locked. Hatsu got a ring of keys from his pocket, found the right key and opened the door. I just got out of the bathroom and was wearing a bathrobe... until seeing Hatsu, I froze. "Eh,he, Hatsu... what are you doing in here. Shouldn't you be, um, somewhere else, hehe." I said, paranoid. "No I shouldn't..." Hatsu said, turning out the light. "Eh! Hatsu, this isn't such a good idea!" I said, looking frantically for Hatsu's face so I can protect myself. The only light was the dim moonlight, and that wasn't too I felt a shove and I fell on the bed, with Hatsu's face right in front of mine. My eyes felt watery and I needed to get away from him fast. His face was nearing mine. I shut my eyes tight until his mouth touched. Then, all of a sudden I heard a crash from my right and I opened my eyes, Hatsu moving away from me, puzzled. "WHAT THE DAMN HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"Sasukai shuddered when he noticed what Hatsu was doing. "What the fuck are you doing to Yumi, you bitch! You just met her today and your seriously having sex with her? You bastard, your going down!" Sasukai screamed of rage, then charged at Hatsu. "Couldn't you just turn on the light?" I asked. I heard a lot of grunts and groans of pain. "I'm not going to hold back!" Sasukai said, trying to kill Hatsu. I felt a blood splatter of the side of my cheek and I froze. What was happening. I didn't want to know but I did know one thing, it was a fight, and someone was feeling the blood splatter out while the other felt it on there fists, and I knew which one was which...

" Stop it you guys!" I yelled. I didn't want anyone else to get hurt, just because I got a little harassed by a guy. " No way, Yumi!" I heard Sasukai yell. " This Hatsu guy just intruded on you, and tried to have sex with you!" " There is NO WAY that I'm forgiving him!" and after that I heard more fighting and punching. Suddenly I felt Hatsu's arms slip around me and slowly go into my bathrobe. I tried to scream but no sound came out. I saw a glimmer and I could tell that Sasukai was about to make his move on Hatsu with his pocket knife when suddenly the lights flickered on. We froze. There, in the doorway, stood Misharo, with Mizu'mii holding his hand, rubbing her eye. His looked at us and when he saw Hatsu, his hands on my chest INSIDE my bathrobe and Sasukai on top holding a knife to his throat... I don't know WHAT his reaction was. I guess this is what he did: " I'm going back to bed guys." and slammed the door, dragging away Mizu'mii like a sleeping teddy bear. Then, as if nothing happened, the action continued. Suddenly, Hatsu jumped off, taking me with him. He grabbed me by the neck and rose me a few inches of the ground. " Hatsu... what are you doing..." I said struggling to catch my breath. Ignoring me, he said: " Come one step closer and Yumi gets it!" " Sasukai..." I sputtered," help..." I felt my breath ebbing away... Sasukai couldn't do anything, and he just stared on unsure of what to do... As the their faces grew dark I felt a whoosh of air... Suddenly Hatsu dropped me. I fell to my knees gasping for air. Inches away from me, was an arrow. I saw blood dripping from his hand. " I can't believe you!" I heard a voice say. I looked up and saw Misharo holding a bow and a handful of arrows. In his PJ's. It was a funny yet reliving sight. " Misharo!" I gasped. " You came!" " Of course I did!" said Misharo. " When I first saw you guys, I thought I had a nightmare so I went back to bed." " But when I heard fighting in the room I knew that some *ahem* perverted stuff was going on. " And you!" he continued pointing towards Hatsu, " -you are to even try to COME NEAR Yumi ever again, I swear, I won't forgive you until I kill you!" he said stretching his bow and arrow. I could hear Sasukai breath sighs of relief. " I'll thank you this time, Misharo." I heard him whisper under his breath. Hatsu was not in the least a bit intimidated. " What are gonna do to threaten me?" " Shoot me with those sticks of yours?" he smirked. Misharo was seething, and I knew he couldn't hold his temper any longer. " Wanna try me?!" "FINE!" He shot an arrow out and it missed Hatsu by a millimeter. Hatsu turned and backed away, grabbing a sword from the statues of knights. He was about to throw it at Misharo, when Sasukai jumped in front. " Oh no you don't..." Their swords clashed. Sasukai, though only equipped with a dagger, seemed like no match for Hatsu. But Sasukai was a master, so he knew how to handle it. Once again the splatter of swords clashed loudly. I got up and looked around for a place to hide. No where! Suddenly Sasukai dropped his dirk and held his wrist. I looked down to see it bleeding. " Sasukai!" I cried and was about to run up to him when he said: " Stay back Yumi!" " This is our fight!" Hatsu advanced towards Sasukai. Sasukai backed up until he was cornered. " Who's the big boy now!?" said Hatsu as he raised his arm to thrust the sword into Sasukai's chest. Suddenly an arrow flew right between the two. Misharo jumped down. He walked calmly to them. " Yumi hogger," he said to Sasukai, " step back and go take care of Yumi." " Your hurt so go before I decide to do something to Yumi." Sasukai didn't say anything but backed out. His turn was over. " Misharo held the bow to Hatsu's throat."Drop the sword and leave, or you'll be a pierced cupids heart." Misharo said, meaning it. Hatsu dropped the sword and made a run for it but just as he was running out the door. Mizu'mii woke up. She was coming at the doorway when he stepped out. He tripped on Mizu'mii and lay sprawled on the ground. When Mizu'mii's tired eyes saw the situation Sasukai and the others were in, she immediately raised Eigi and said: " Your a bad boy and Eigi won't forgive you!" and began to hit Hatsu. Hatsu scrambled up and ran downstairs. I relaxed my grip and lay my head on Sasukai's shoulder. " Are you okay?" I said taking out some cloth wrap. " Oh I'm just fine.." muttered Sasukai. Surprisingly, instead of tending to me or Sasukai Misharo went up to Mizu'mii and said: " You okay?" "Yup!" said Mizu'mii smiling. " Wow, I never knew Misharo was such a skilled archer." I said as I was wrapping up Sasukai's hand. " Yeah sure..." he said looking away. I felt relived that the fight was over, but unknown to me, the night itself had just begun!

"Your such a jealous idiot!" I said to Sasukai, shaking my head and smiling. A part of Sasukai's mouth lifted in a sideways smile. "How did you like my fighting?" he asked, eager to hear my opinion/trying to change the subject. "Well, if Misharo didn't come around, you would've been lying over there in the corner, dead. Other than that, pretty good." I said, pointing to a small corner. Sasukai glared, and pulled his hand away. "Thanks..." he grumbled under his breath, wishing I had said something better. I put my hand on his. "You are a great fighter, you shouldn't care about my opinion." I said, pulling away gently. Sasukai blinked and grinned. "And you are so...so..." Sasukai never finished. "So what?!" I asked, my heart beating. "Never mind." he said, glancing at Misharo and Mizu'mii talking. I was baffled, what was I? Sweet, cunning, his girl-... I didn't want to think so. "Let's go, we better go back to our rooms, just for the night, we best leave first thing tomorrow morning. Oh, and you better get some clothes on." Sasukai said, getting up while trying not to laugh. What the hell? It sounded like I had nothing on! I wrapped the bathrobe tighter around my body. I walked up to Sasukai just before he left my room, but tripped accidentally. Sasukai caught me just in time, but my bathrobe came loose, and it was a nightmare. Sasukai's eyes widen, a foot each second, while Misharo, talking to Mizu'mii casually, looked over to see what all the commotion was about."What the fuck..." Misharo started, staring at what happened. "Hey, hey, what's going on?" Mizu'mii jumped up and down, looking for the place Misharo stared at. Mizu'mii caught a glimpse of it but nothing more, but still froze in shock. Just before she could notice what just happened, Misharo covered her eyes with his hand. "Hehe, it's nothing really Mizu'mii.. eheheh..."Misharo said, trying to act calm walking her to their room. "Ah, eep!" I got up immediately and closed it up with a strap. "Hehe, see you... tomorrow." I said while slamming the door behind me. l did need to put some clothes on. I grabbed a new nightgown and put it on. I felt MUCH better to be into real clothes. I decided to walk down the hallway, just to get a drink before bed. I opened my door and went into the corridor. "Where do you think your going?" Sasukai asked, leaning on the wall, arms crossed over his chest. "Getting water." I said walking away. I heard nothing but felt a bit of weight on my shoulders, then feeling arms wrap around my neck gently. Sasukai gave me a hug, tilted his head to the side and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I never knew you were THAT quiet in running." I told him, still walking, trying not to wince. "You know what's strange?" "What?" "Every time you ask that question, it's always the same answer, my dad taught me. Simple. Anything I do that kind of relats to getting out of the way or should I say, martial arts, it's most likely that my father taught me." Sasukai said, looking down at his feet. "Oh I'm sorry..." I began. "No, no, it's nothing really. I'm very used to this kind of stuff. I mean, it's been 12 whole years since the incident, it's okay if you want to talk about it, I mean, it's really no big deal." Sasukai said, looking at me, locking his eyes with mine. I was amazed. Look how strong he was... even when it came to dead loved ones. "If my father or mother died, I would cry very hard. I would probably never stop crying for a whole week or something..." I replied, climbing down the stairs, trying not to think of the terrible tragedy that might strike. "Don't think of such , to help you, always stay strong, always. I will always be with you." Sasukai said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I shook my head. "Your right." I said. Then, I blinked. I saw...something glimmer.. it shone, silver, I didn't know what it was, but I soon had an uneasy feeling. My eyes widened. "Sasukai, look out!" I cried, taking his sword from his pouch on his back. "What the damn hell are you doing? That's dangerous!" Sasukai said, looking anxious. I handed the sword to him, and whispered "Hatsu is nearby... with a dagger..." I said, my eyes darting around, looking for Hatsu. "Yumi, nice reflexes, but I guess I gave away my location with me voice. Come and get me... if you can..." Hatsu sneered. I glared, and looked around carefully.I nudged Sasukai and showed him where Hatsu was. Sasukai nodded and ran into the same direction, pointing his sword straight out. Then, Sasukai, stopped, froze in place, dropped his sword with a clatter and fell to the ground. "SASUKAI?!" I screamed, running toward Sasukai. Sasukai flinched, and I sped to a stop, frozen at what I saw. A sword was stuck into Sasukai's chest , but a hand pulled it out from the darkness. "Now Yumi, this a multiple choice question. The 2 options are, 1, you come with me and marry me, or 2, get killed. Hmm?" Hatsu snickered and stepped into the light. I was trembling in rage, and in fear too. Then, I remembered what Sasukai said to me:"...Always stay strong, always. I will always be with you." I became tense, I got mad, I was going to kill Hatsu. "I will NEVER marry YOU." I glared. "Okay then, you leave me no choice but to kill you." Hatsu smiled. I clenched my heart locket, then made a fist. The fight was on.

I threw my hardest punch at Hatsu, but he dodged it easily. I brought my arm back quickly. This is going to be tricky, so I have to make sure I do it with right coordination, I thought carefully. But my anger got the best of me. I was seething with rage at what he had done to Sasukai. I started doing all the skills I knew and just let it all out on Hatsu. How could he do that to my first and most closest friend?! " You, you Hatsu, your gonna pay for what you did to Sasukai!" " I won't forgive anyone who touches my friends!" Hatsu deliberately tried to throw a dagger at me, but in my madness, I dodged it easily. " Hey, all I did was oh I don't know... stuck a knife in his chest and tried to kill him." Hatsu smirked while lashing out at me. " I..." I threw a punch at him, " WILL NOT..." I kicked at him with my knee, " MARRY OR FORGIVE YOU BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU'VE DONE, HATSU!" I took out my one and only weapon, the one father gave me before I left, the spike stars. I threw one at Hatsu. It missed him by inches. Hatsu laughed. " Your adorable, but do you really think you can kill me with THOSE puny stars?" I shot another one which tore of the sleeve of his shirt. I stepped back and narrowed my eyes at him. " Yes, yes I do!" He stared at his shirt in some shock. He looked up. " Back away Yumi, and I might just let you live if you do it NOW." " And abandon Sasukai?" " Not on you worthless life!" " That guy," he said pointing towards Sasukai, " -is done for." " There's nothing you can do for him, because I'm gonna kill him no matter what you do or say." " But value your life Yumi, and step back now, and I'll let you go, just this once." he said intensely. I laughed at his recklessness. Wow, I thought, this guy has guts. I gritted my teeth. " No son of a bitch is gonna get in my way when my friends are hurt." I said sharply. " Wow, your one naughty girl, using language like that. I would not let him intimidate me, so I tolerated his lame remarks. I threw another star knowing that the fight was not over yet...

Meanwhile...

Misharo got up and yawned. " I really need to get some water." he thought aloud, rubbing his head. I left Mizu'mii on the bed and crept downstairs. He opened the door and thought this was another one of his nightmares. He came at just the wrong time, for I had just lifted my night skirt in a attempt to kick Hatsu so it showed my...underwear. But in his gaping, I thank god many times for this, Misharo didn't notice. Hatsu and I froze, his sword on the edge of my neck, with my hand right in front of his other hand had caught my punch. Sasukai was just sitting down, trying to say something, but failed to speak. Misharo rushed over to Sasukai. " Hey dude...what happened here?" Sasukai coughed up blood. " Yu-Yumi...get her ou- t of here..." he tried to say, but sputtered. We were still frozen, but after a while, we stepped back. " Misharo," I said without turning around, " take Sasukai upstairs and help him." "I'll be on my way soon" I said facing Hatsu. " Right after I kill this asshole." " But Yumi, I have to help y-" "No." I said. Sasukai lifted his head and spit out more blood. " Listen to Misharo for once..." Sasukai whispered, drooping his head," let us he-" I slapped Sasukai across the face. " Idiot," I said, "GO!" Hatsu, took this opportunity to seize me but I ran to the side. " C'mon buddy," Misharo sighed, lifting up Sasukai with his arm around his shoulder, "Let's go" They left the kitchen and we continued our fight. I chased Hatsu around, until he disappeared through a set of giant doors. I went after him and came to a room with a big red carpet rolled out. On the end, there was a great chair with someone sitting on top... Misharo laid Sasukai on the bed next to Mizu'mii. " You just relax bud, while I go for Yumi." he said. " But first..." he took out some band-aid wrap from under the bed. " Mizu'mii" he whispered, " take care of Oni-chan Sasukai, alright?" Mizu'mii nodded, for she had woken up when they walked into the room. Misharo left downstairs, ready with his weapons. I came up to the man, gray with age, and asked him: " Are you the owner of this house?" He smiled. " Yes, I am Miyoki, the master of this mansion." " What brings you here, dear lady?" " Your BUTLER has caused us some inconvenience by trying to murder our friend." said a voice from behind. I turned around and there was Misharo, dressed fully in his archer costume. He looked rather...handsome. I tried to rid my head of such thoughts, for now was not the time. Miyoki suddenly got up and lifted Hatsu by the collar., and got a gun from his pocket. "Wait, what are you doi-" I started before he interrupted. "If you would like, I could kill him right here and now, in exchange for that boy called Sasukai. He nodded towards me and pointed the gun to Hatsu's head. " Wait, sir, what are doing...?!" he struggled. But it was no use. Would I let such things happen to Hatsu, or give away my top friend...? He tightened his finger on the trigger... " WAIT!" I called. " Let Hatsu go and I'll reconsider." I said trickily. Miyoki dropped Hatsu and he scrambled out the open door in the back. Misharo pointed the arrow towards him. "Ready Yumi?" he whispered. " As I'll ever be..." I replied, aiming my stars. Just as Miyoki turned around and widened in shock at the arrow and spike hurling at him. It tore his suit, and we threw again without hesitation My star hit him square in the chest.. " Never thought you'd be such a cute but strong little fighter." said Misharo, once we had Miyoki cornered. Blood spilled from his wound continually. " Misharo, I think we kind of overdid it..." I said. Misharo shook his head. " First of all, he was probably the one who gave Hatsu the order to do those things, and second of all, he betrayed his own butler AND the residents of his mansion, not that I feel anything for Hatsu though." I nodded, understanding. Miyoki lay there, writhing in pain. "Now tell me what connection you have with Sasukai!" I said loudly. " I know the one who killed his father..." he gasped for life. I stood ridged, as if bolted to the floor. Misharo was thinking the same thing. I suddenly regretted acting so quickly. I lowered my voice and said: " Could you um.. tell us? " Ah," he said, " you look just like my granddaughter." " Since I'm dying, and you look so much like her, I'll tell her, I'll tell you..." he whispered. " Who was it?" Misharo pressed. " It was my daughter, the mother of Yu-." he didn't finish his sentence, for his spirit had passed away. " Who was it?" I tried, in tears, but he did not respond. My chance was gone. The next day, we got Sasukai out of bed, with Misharo helping him, and we got out of the mansion. Nika was oblivious to what happened, so she sniffed around for Hatsu. I picked her up. " We're going, RIGHT NOW NIKA." I said sternly. She whimpered, but didn't struggle. Sasukai was limping so me and Misharo had to help him. " It's okay you guys...I'm fine..." he said, though he was clearly lying. " Do you want to get slapped again?" I asked. No..." he said, and smiled. Mizu'mii led the way. She waved to us from ahead and said: We're gonna be just fine Oni-chan!" But our journey was LONG, from over!


	10. Episode 10

"Back there... it was..." I sighed, things were going strangely. The master, and who killed Sauskai's father? I was puzzled. "Yes?" Sasukai limped. I stared at Sauskai sadly. He didn't deserve any of this. He was hurt, and almost died, his father died, his only friends that he trusts is keeping secrets from him, what more worse can it get? Sasukai needed more joy in his life, and Misharo, Miz'mii, Nika, Eigi, and I were ALL going to pitch in to make Sasukai feel welcome, his new family. And it better stay that way..."Um, never mind it's just that I got your sword..." I spoke softly. I felt extremely guilty, he wouldn't have been stabbed if I didn't tell him where Hatsu was. I risked Sasukai's life, and it is all my fault. I held Sasukai's sword close to my chest, tears welling up in my eyes. I could've lost one of my best friend's life yesterday, and I knew I was the one to take the blame. I couldn't help but shed a tear, and then I started to sob, dropping to my knees, the sword falling down with a clatter. Misharo, Sasukai, Mizu'mii and Nika all crowded around me. Sasukai, the closest next to me, gently put his hand on my knee. "No... no Sasukai..." I sobbed some more behind my hands, covering my face. "I can't handle this... I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." I cried. "How about we go get some water guys! Yumi and Sasukai have some discussing to do." Misharo said, winking at Mizu'mii and Nika. Once they left, I put my head on Sasukai's shoulder and sobbed some more. "Sasukai, I almost killed you, I'm so sorry, will you ever forgive me...?"I asked, wiping the tears started to rain, and I cried more on Sasukai's shoulder, wetting it completely.( watch?v=u5YXStfUNtE ) "Of course, Yumi. It was by accident. I still will be able to do the things I love, like read the Beautiful Lies series, and I'll still be around you guys, and even eat Misharo's delicious food! I am the luckiest person in the world! Look at what all I have when others have nothing, nothing at all. I'm so grateful for everything, you never need to apologize to me because anything that happens I can always forgive you. And that's a promise." Sasukai said, the wind blowing through the cherry blossoms, smiling. I blinked. Sasukai... he wasn't like this... he was so calm and happy... I'd never recognize him. I smilied so brightly, I felt the sun come out. Sasukai and I, laid in the sun together, I sighed, and couldn't help but feel the urge to... I kissed Sasukai deeply on the cheek, closing my eyes lightly. I pulled away, then ran off, picking up our bags. "What are you waiting for slowpoke? Come on! Hurry up!" I laughed, running into the cherry blossoms. Sasukai slowly got up and smiled. What an extraordinary young woman... so beautiful... carefree... lovable... I don't know what to say, just that she is officially the love of my life, Sasukai thought, then ran as fast as he could towards me. I laughed, and ran to the stream. It felt like one second ago the rain poured down on me, drowning me in my tears, until now. "Yumi! Wait up, I have a secret to tell you!" Sasukai said, trudging to me. "I love you, even though you don't really, but your my love, and it's official!" Sasukai whispered. Just when I was about to gasp, Sasukai held my neck with one hand and pushed my head up as he leaned down to kiss me. I was shocked, I blinked in wide eyes, but didn't flinch, or struggle, I was calm, but shocked. He pulled away and smiled with sparkling eyes. "So that's how we manged to come here, understand now...?" Misharo said, we heard him from the distance. "And ALL that time I was sleeping! Ha!" Mizu'mii giggled. I grinned. "Guys, we better get a move on, we still have lots to do!" I replied, walking, carrying Sasukai's, Misharo's, Mizu'mii's, Nika's, and my bag by myself. "So what do you think now Sasukai, a young lady can't carry these many bags by herself or what?" I questioned, looking over my shoulder. Sasukai laughed slightly. "You...your..."he said, looking at Misharo and smiled. "Your something... your really something..."Sasukai laughed. I grinned mischievously , then tossed Sasukai's bag in his face. "HA! Pay back you, idiot! Yumi is on my side now!" Misharo screamed in victory, I shook my head. "Guys, don't even start." I giggled as we walked beside the stream, hand in hand...

As the sun set below the earth, Mizu'mii said: " Oni-chan, Eigi and I are hungry, can we eat now?" Misharo smiled warmly and said:" Of course!" and ran of into the bushes to gather food for the stew. As Nika rolled around in the bushes, Sasukai came up to me. " It's a beautiful night isn't it?" he said. " Yup." I replied laying down on the cooling grass. We just stared into the sky until Misharo came back. " Suppers ready you guys!" he called once he finished. We came and sat around the fire when suddenly Mizu'mii said the weirdest thing. She pointed to me and said: " Yumi-san, are you dating Oni-chan?" I nearly choked on the ramen. " Uh..uh...which one?" I sputtered, hoping she would say Misharo, so I could give an answer without lying. " Sasukai-kun!" she laughed pointing at him. Now it was Sasukai's turn to choke. " No way Mizu'mii, what's gotten into you?" he said trying not to giggle. I gave him a weary look. " Misharo, explain, or I'll kick your butt." He laughed. " Mizu'mii of course their dating, can't you tell by the way Sasukai behaves around Yumi, and the way she blushes?" " Misharo!" I yelled, my face red, and got up to chase him. We ran around for a while until we fell in a heap, exhausted. " Now have you two cooled down?" said Sasukai laughing. Nika came and and licked my face. " Little cutie!" I said, tickling her. Mizu'mii ran up to Misharo. " Oni-chan!" she said hugging him. " So ARE they dating?" she asked. " Not on my watch!" he said, only half joking. " What do you mean?" she asked, confused. Me and Sasukai winked at Misharo and he said: " I'm not letting go of Yumi until she accepts me!" he smiled. " Oh no your not!" said Sasukai, and the two began to arm wrestle. I shook my head and just smiled. Mizu'mii went to her tent without saying another word, but I thought she looked sad so I went to talk with her. " Mizu'mii, darling what's wrong?" I asked, worried her feelings must be hurt. Mizu'mii grabbed my shirt and cried. " I'm sorry Yumi-san, I'm sorry for feeling jealous, but why must it be you?" she looked up at me with watery eyes. " How come Oni-chan doesn't notice me, how come he only likes you?" " Please don't hate me now, Yumi-san, I'm sorry!" " So that's all?" I asked, feeling ever so sorry for her. She wiped her tears and nodded. I whispered in her ear: " Misharo likes me, but he likes you more you know?" " He only says it like that because he can't bear to give me up, since he met me as his first love." " But soon, he'll see there is nothing to hold on to me for, then he'll like you better." "You'll see." I said gently. She hugged me. " Thank you, Yumi-san." she said. " I'll make sure he likes you okay, and if he doesn't then I'll force him too!" I laughed. Mizu'mii giggled. " Will Misharo-kun really listen to you, Yumi-san?" she laughed. " Oh, he better, or else!" We laughed as we fell into a deep, soothing sleep.

I woke up to find something strange, Mizu'mii was hugging me around the waist, still sleeping. I smiled, then got up gently, careful not to wake her up. I walked around Misharo and Sasukai, and finally found the exit of the tent. I opened the flap and breathed in the fresh air. I ran out and I felt the dew on my bare feet. I walked up to my pouch, dressed as fast as I could and put a a bow in my hair so no one could see me, then jumped up on a sturdy tree branch and sat, waiting for the sunrise. The tent flap opened again, and out came Sasukai, rubbing his eye and yawning. He stretched out, He already dressed inside I could tell, and just came out now. "Yumi... where are you?" he grumbled in a groggily voice. I looked down at him and smiled. "I'm up here sleepyhead, come on up, come and catch the sunrise of the new month. "Okay, where are you though?" he blinked, then looked up at the cherry blossom tree. There I was, staring down at him. "Oh *ahem* there you are!" he said, jumping easily up on the branch next to me. "You look especially beautiful today..." Sasukai said, staring into my eyes, then saw my bow. He took hold of a strand of my hair and pulled his face close to mine. My eyes widened. He put his other hand against the tree truck and scooted toward me. "Sasukai, what the hell are you do-" I gasped. The sun started to rise, and just as it shone in my face, Sasukai came closer, and closer, our noses touched, and then Sasukai smiled, closed his eyes, and kissed me. I closed my eyes too, until it was over. I sighed, and jumped down from the branch. "I'm hungry, guess we should start making breakfast..." I said, walking up to the fireplace filled with ashes. Sasukai leaned against the tree trunk, still on the branch, his hands crossed behind his head. "Ya think? I'm starved." he replied lazily. "You are such a lazy asshole you know that Sasukai?" I said, not looking back at him. "No, nope, I never knew that." he sighed. "Well, now you do." I replied evenly. Mizu'mii hid inside the tent, awake, and saw everything Sasukai and Yumi did together. "Wow, so that's what true love is, hmm?" she whispered to herself. "I should act more like them with Misharo-kun...". I yawned, and started to look for ingredients. Sasukai dozed off in the sun, happily. "Mish is up!" Misharo called after dressing, luckily Mizu'mii didn't notice. "Oh, thank god, Misharo, could you bring Sasukai down here, he is up in the cherry blossom tree, and if he doesn't come down, he could fall and break something." I said, slicing some fish. "Yeah, sure, Yumi!" Misharo said, and hopped on the tree branchs till he got to the top, took Sasukai by the collar, and brought him down. Misharo dusted his hands off and said: "There you go, Yumi, the sleeping pervert is here. Here, let me make breakfast." "Thank you, Mish" I said, ruffling his hair. Misharo smiled then turned to make breakfast. I leaned down and tapped his head. "Sasukai, Misharo wants to talk to you." I snickered, Sasukai got up and marched over to Misharo. "What the damn hell do you want, bastard. You just dragged me from the top of a tree down here, who do you thnk you are?" Sasukai blabbered. They continued to fight. "Do boys always do that?" Mizu'mii asked, strolling up to me. "Probably, probably to defend their girlfriend. " I said, grinning at Mizu'mii. "Really? You really think?" Mizu'mii asked surprised. "Yep, but I just did that so they could get out of the way, want to go for a walk?" I asked. "Yeah, sure!" she exclaimed, we walked off next to the stream, not really aware of where we were going. Soon, we became lost and couldn't find our way back."Yumi-san, where are we going?" Mizu'mii finally asked. I stopped in my tracks and looked around. Nothing was familiar, and then I realized... we were lost, together.

"Hey Mish, have you seen Yumi?" asked Sasukai looking around. " No, but look, Mizu'mii's gone too!" They looked around frantically but saw no traces. Suddenly Sasukai said: " Look, it's Yumi's pouch!" he pointed to the bag lying a couple feet from where the two had vanished into the forest. Misharo ran up to him and said: " We have to go find them, NOW!" " Let's go Nika!" they called as they guys sped into the trees. Nika ran after them, desperate to find her friends. " Yumi-san, where are we?" Mizu'mii asked again. " Umm..." I didn't want to lie to her, but I didn't want her to panic so I said: " We're um.. in the place where I...let's see... oh yes!" " We're in the place where I first found Nika!" " It's nice!" she said an=d smiled. " Let's go pick some flowers!" I said trying to distract her. Okay!" she said and pulled my hand to a patch of daisies. "Ehehe... Sasukai, Misharo, you guys better hurry up..." I whispered to myself worriedly. " Yumi!" Misharo called. " Mizu'mii!" Sasukai repeated. Nika sniffed around. " Find anything girl?" asked Misharo, petting her softly on the head. She looked up with woeful eyes. "Mish, what are we gonna do if we never find them?" Sasukai said sorrowfully. Misharo replied: " Then, we'll just have to go and look for them, even after we've committed suicide." he said wearily. Sasukai nodded. " Let's look somewhere else." and they walked off in that direction. It was getting dark and I knew I couldn't hide the truth from Mizu'mii any longer..." Yumi-san, I got some nice flowers for Misharo-kun, let's go give it to him!" she said and ran off. "Wait Mizu'mii...!" I called. She stopped and looked back. " What's wrong Yumi-san?" she asked. " Well, you see I didn't want you to panic so I didn't tell you this but...we're lost." She gasped and dropped the flowers. But she gained her composure again and picked them up. " It's okay, you did it for me" she whispered. A tear filled my eye but I wiped it away. " Why don't we stay right here and wait for the others?" I suggested. She nodded and we sat down, Mizu'mii in my lap. After a while she said: " Yumi-san, I don't want to bother you but I'm a little hungry, do you have any food?" I shook my head in despair. Mizu'mii started to cry. " What if we never see Oni-chan or Misharo-kun ever again?" " What will Nika do, will she wait for Yumi and me forever?" she wept. "Wait, Mizu'mii I hear something!" She quickly hushed down. Suddenly there was a rustling and I screamed. Mizu'mii wailed and we ran into the trees, trying to see in the dark shadows of night. I tripped and Mizu'mii tumbled after me. We lay there, too scared to move. Then lights, like two eyes appeared and came closer and closer... "GHOST!" we shouted and stood there rigid. Sasukai and Misharo looked at us, surprised, holding flashlights. Nika whimpered softly. I ran into Sasukai's arms and cried. Mizu'mii went to Misharo and did the same. " Oh Sasukai!" I cried. " I was so scared and it was to dark to see you guys..." I broke down my sentence and buried my head in his shoulder. " I'm here, I'm here..." Sasukai said rubbing my head. " It's alright Mizu'mii..." I heard Misharo say gently. " Oni-chan!" she sobbed and hugged him tight. Nika jumped up and pawed at us, trying to comfort us. And we lie there hugged in each others arms, but though our ordeal was over, tomorrow would bring yet another surprise!

"Thank god that was over, now, I'm dying of hunger here, what's for dinner?" I sighed, phew! I'm so glad we found our way back safely. "Chestnut soup, you like that, right?" Misharo asked. I nodded, I loved chestnut soup. Once we get back to camp, I'll eat, go to sleep, and wake up the next morning bright and early so we can continue on this wondrous journey. Well, that is, if we even get back to camp. "Hey guys, do you even know what direction we are going in?" I wondered. "Um, yeah, I mean, we are just tracing our steps...not that it's bad it's just that-" Sasukai began. "What the hell, guys! Of course it's bad, are you crazy!?" I began to freak out, my hair bristling, standing straight out. I ran around in circles, I was absolutely not cool about this. "AH! This way, no this way, no, wait, this way, how about that way!" I pointed to north, east, south, and west, I was going crazy. "What if we never come back, oh god, my mom's picture, and the locket! What if it is stolen! Oh no, no, no! We have to get back, right now! Come on guys! This way... but that doesn't look right! Oh, we'll never get back, I know, I know! How about we go this w-" I frantically spoke, until Sasukai kissed me just to shut me up. Once he pulled away, he sighed. "Finally you shut your damn mouth up, let's just go to camp, it's right in front of your eyes, Yumi! Sheesh, come on wacko!" Sasukai pulled me by the wrist and sat me down on the grass. I blinked, whaaat just happened here? How did we-...? This is just absurd, whatever. I shrugged. I finished dinner then walked away from the fireplace, next to the stream by myself. The moonlight shimmering on the stream, with my refection clearly shining back at me. I looked up at the moon, glowing mysteriously. I inhaled, then sighed, letting my air out. I felt a hand on my shoulder, then something pulling my body to face him (as in Sasukai). "What is it?" I asked. "What are you doing alone out here?" he asked. "Dunno, leave me alone..." I sighed. I don't know whats wrong with me. I felt depressed. Sasukai looked at me closely, looking me over. "You are beautiful..." he said, then hugged me. I rested my head on his shoulder. I didn't feel like I had alot of energy to scoot away. "Let's get you back to your tent." Sasukai said, putting his hand on my back, and lead the way back. I yawned, and fell into a deep sleep just as we arrived at the front of the tent, I fell asleep on Sasukai's shoulder, and he smiled, but I was still sleeping, not noticing anything. What a day... then a dream came to my mind..."Yumi... Yumi is the name of my granddaughter, her mother... her mother murdered Sasukai's parents... Yumi... your mother did the heart-breaking tragedy that made Sasukai tremble to the ground in despair, and cry on his fathers death bed, your own beloved mother committed a crime that costed your boyfriend's father's life... don't you feel a wave of shame?" the master said, just before his eyes closed slowly and his heart stopped the everlasting beating. "Grandpa..."

**Disclaimer: I do not own any songs in this episode, or in any episode's to follow.**


	11. Episode 11

" GRANDPA!" I choked out as I jerked up from the bed, hot and teary. Sasukai burst into the tent. " Yumi...Yumi are you alright?" " What happened?!" I broke down into tears. " Oh Sasukai..." " I just had the most terrible dream and feeling..." I wept. " It's okay, it's okay, it was just a dream" he hugged me. Mizu'mii came in and saw me crying and said: " What's wrong, Yumi-san?" " Why are you crying?" she asked innocently, oblivious to what was happening. When I didn't reply she ran outside and came back with Eigi. " Here, Eigi will make you feel better!" and handed him to me. I took Eigi and slowly patted Mizu'mii on the head. " Thank you..." I whispered. Mizu'mii smiled. Sasukai left then came back with Misharo. " Are you alright?" Misharo questioned, popping his head in the tent. " I'm fine." I sniffed. He slightly bonked me on the head. " Clearly your not, so tell us, what was this dream about?" Sasukai nodded in agreement. I looked at Sasukai then back at the others. " I hope your not offended Sasukai, but maybe you shouldn't hear this..." They stared at me with shock. If I ever told someone something, it would have to be Sasukai, so why was I telling him to go? I didn't know. I looked away in shame. " It's alright Yumi, if you don't want me to hear, then I won't." He hugged me and left outside the tent. Misharo turned to me and said: " Why don't you want to tell Sasukai?" " Because he would be mad at me!" I sobbed. I clutched Eigi. " It's okay Yumi-san, you can tell us, we promise we won't tell Sasukai-kun!" said Mizu'mii, trying to cheer me up. And so I did. I told them about the dream, and how I thought that the Miyoki we killed at the mansion was my grandfather, and his theory that my mother was the one who killed Sasukai's father, I told them until there was nothing left to tell. Misharo had listened quietly, eagerly trying to understand. Once I finished, he said: " So are you sure you don't want to tell Sasukai, I mean, I'm not forcing you to, but don't you think he'll want to know this?" I nodded and said: " I want to, but I'm afraid he's gonna be mad at me!" and I buried my head into Misharo's shoulder. He rested his chin on top of my head. " Then," he said, " we'll leave telling him up to you." Mizu'mii nodded so there was no arguing. I wiped my tears and thanked them as they left the the tent. I got dressed and was about to go outside when I saw a paper sticking out of my pouch. What's this, I wondered, picking it up. It was a letter from my mother.

_Dear Yumi,_

_How are you? I'm hoping your doing alright without me. Are you traveling with friends?_

_I sure do hope so, because I wouldn't want my precious daughter to get hurt, so_

_maybe they might be able to protect you! Please come visit soon. Our new house is at a cottage_

_in Shamrock Forest, right next to the brook. Wish you can visit me soon! I also have some sad news._

_Papa has passed away, so make sure you come so we can give him our respects._

_Sincerely Signed by,_

_your mother, Akira._

Akira, hmm... where have I heard that name before? I ignored my thoughts and went outside, never taking a second thought that my vision of Akira and the green cloaked women, being killed by Sasukai, had something to do with it.

I looked over the letter once more, then stuffed it in my pocket, then sighed. Then I realized Sasukai was glancing at me from a cherry blossom tree, leaning on the trunk. He walked up to, then put a cherry blossom on my head then ran his finger through my soft hair. "You really don't need to tell me, I couldn't help but overhear, with that loudmouth Mish, it's impossible for things to get quite around here." he looked at me with kind eyes. "Don't cry, really, it's nothing." he gazed at the cherry blossom above. My eyes closed, and my head fell on his chest. I felt tears in my eyes, and blinked hard so none will leak out. My eyes slowly opened, and blushed. I was embarrassing myself. The tip of my mouth started to curl up uncontrollably, I had no idea why. My beloved father- dead, a terrible dream- told to Sasukai, half crying, how worse can it get. "I see, I see you can control yourself some mor-" Sasukai stopped. I was laughing. "Sasukai *giggle* you are... you are..." I couldn't get myself to say it. I could tell Sasukai was smiling, without me even looking up to him. Sasukai put his hand on my shoulder then pushed me up, of him, then he wrapped his arms around me tightly. I felt fluttery (very strange), and my heart skipped a beat. What the heck was I feeling? I had no idea, but it felt so good, I didn't know. "Sasukai..." I whispered. That name... that name... my happiness... I jerked away. What the fuck? Uh, what the damn hell was I doing? "It's okay, I know it's painful to think of the dream, it's alright..." he whispered. "We are even, my father died too... just a while ago, it's written in ink..." I pulled the crumpled letter from my pocket and held it out to him. "What...?" he read quickly, and I noticed he was reading it over and over again. "Akira...Akira...no... this is wrong..." Sasukai looked anxious, extremely shocked. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing, nothing... but alas, you and I are not even... I never really mentioned my mother... have I? I have no mother either... she murdered herself... she couldn't help the stabbing pain in her heart once father has past away, it was only months since the tragedy of my fathers death happened when she decided she couldn't live on without her love...I saw her with my own eyes killing herself, I saw both tragedies with the same two eyes that is starring at you right now, believe it or not, ha, and I have to admit, it was hard times since then, until I met you of course." Sasukai looked down at his hands, then held mine. He has been living ever since, by himself, all this time, 12 whole years, alone in the world... no one had a care for him... it hurt, but I didn't truly know the feeling. I starred into Sasukai's eyes. This whole time, he somehow managed to live, even when he was just 4 years old, it's heart-breaking. "I never would've guessed..." I shook my head sadly. "We have to go visit my mother, so we can go visit father's grave. I need to talk to her... if that's okay I mean..." I said. "No, no, no problem at all... it's just that... never mind..." he replied. Sasukai was hiding something that I didn't know about. Akira... isn't the evil woman who killed my loved father's name is Akira...? Sasukai thought. "Let's go eat some breakfast!" I said, trying to cheer him up. "Okay..." he said in a dull voice, thinking deeply. I wondered what was it he was thinking so hard about...

After breakfast, Misharo and Sasukai were arguing to see which one of them would go get wood for the fire. Mizu'mii and I smiled, shaking our heads. We both knew they were doing it for a test of strength. As we were walking Mizu'mii sat down." It sure is hot and humid." she said, wiping her forehead. I had noticed it too. The air around here was steamy. I looked around and saw a large rock with misty fog coming out from behind it. I pointed to there and said: " Let's go check it out!" Mizu'mii nodded and rushed up to the hill. We walked around it and were amazed by what we found. Behind it was more than 5 natural hot springs. I had an idea. " I haven't had a relaxing bath in a while, have you Mizu'mii?" I asked grinning. She shook her head and smiled back. We rushed to camp to see both guys were gone. " Make sure we don't tell them where we are going or what we are doing, or they might try to do something perverted." I warned Mizu'mii. " Perverted?" " What so you mean?" she asked. " Umm...er...nothing, let's just leave for the springs and come back before the others do." Oopsy. I TOTALLY forgot I was talking to a 12 year old who didn't even know what the word 'perverted' meant. She nodded, as we undressed, wrapped our towels around us and ran to the springs. " Ahhh..." I said. This is so relaxing. We were sitting in the hot springs, relaxing, breathing in the nice steamy air. Mizu'mii said: " Yumi-san, let's play!" and splashed water on me. " Oh no you don't!" I said back and we played, throwing water back and forth. At last, as night approached, Sasukai and Misharo came back, hauling the firewood. " Phew, at least we can make dinner now." said Misharo. Sasukai nodded. "Wait," Sasukai said, " where are the those two?" Misharo looked around. He turned his head and saw steam coming up from a rock, and heard screaming, (which was actually the two playing). " Oh no, what if their being attacked by some beast, or being kidnapped by some other guy, we have to go save them!" he said, panicking. He started to run, but Sasukai had other ideas. He checked the girls tent. " Wait, that might not be such a good idea, I hear there are some hot springs around here, they could just be playing!" Sasukai called. Misharo stopped. " Well, you know how when I first met Yumi, I saw something...Well, she was taking a bath and um...and if this is the same case... Yumi might kill me..." Misharo shook his head and said: " And if it's not?" " Are you afraid of being beaten up by your girlfriend, or losing them?" he said and took off. " She's not my girlfriend!" Sasukai protested but Misharo didn't look back. Sasukai sighed and ran to catch up to him. " Yumi-san, it's getting dark, we should go back." " Ya your right." I agreed and stood up. We were reaching for out towels when Sasukai and Misharo appeared from the forest. It was just SO out of the blue. We froze. Sasukai was squeezing Misharo's shoulder and Mish was just staring on like a dead fox. They had their eyes stuck on us like honey. Mizu'mii looked down and then saw what they were staring at. I didn't have to be told. I screamed and grabbed my towel. Sasukai and Misharo stumbled back and fell down on the rock. Mizu'mii was to shocked to do anything, so I had to wrap her towel for her. I walked up to Misharo and Sasukai, burning with rage. " We're really gonna get it this time!" whispered Sasukai. Misharo blinked and then scrambled up to run. Sasukai followed. " YOU BUNCH OF PERVERTS!" I yelled and chased after them, holding my towel and grabbing a stick on the way. We ran in circles, while Mizu'mii still watched, stunned. I beat them with a stick until my arm was sore. I dropped it and said: " YOU, YOU, YOU PERVERTS!" " CAN'T YOU SEE ME AND MIZU'MII ARE TRYING TO TAKE A HOT BATH HERE, AWAY FROM YOU GUYS!" " WHAT KIND OF A JACK ASS ARE YOU TWO, PEAKING ON US LIKE WE WERE SUPPOSED TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING?!" I raged. Sasukai flinched. " Told ya Mish." he said, with an exasperated sigh. Mish was still looking at Yumi. I bonked them on the head once more and walked to Mizu'mii. I grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away. " Come on Mizu'mii, we're going to the tents. I closed the flap behind us. Misharo revived and whispered to Sasukai: " That was awesome!" Sasukai nodded. " Make sure you don't say that to Yumi's face!" and they laughed. " I heard that!" I opened the flap and threw a pot at each of them. It struck them in the head, and they tumbled backwards. And that was that.

"What the heck was that for?" Misharo glared, rubbing the back of his head. "What do you think bastard, you just saw... something and Yumi went crazy and all that other good stuff." Sasukai chuckled. "GOOD STUFF? GOOD STUFF?! SHUT UP BITCH!" I screamed at them, dressing myself in the tent. Sasukai and Misharo were laughing so hard, trying to hold it in. "What's a bi-" Mizu'mii began. I put my hand in front of her mouth before she could say anything else. "Um, it's some person that is very special. " I lied. "Well that means, you Yumi-san is a bitch and Sasukai- kun is a bitch and Misha-" she started. "Eh, well Mizu'mii, actually I was just pretend it is actually..." Sasukai and Misharo burst out laughing. They collapsed and it felt like they were laughing for 4 hours straight. "Shut the damn hell up!" I screamed. They just continued to laugh and I rolled my eyes. "Boys these days! Ugh, what the heck, never bother with them." I told Mizu'mii. She nodded, pretending to understand. Once we were finished dressing and we brushed our hair and everything, we walked out. Sasukai and Misharo were whispering to each other on the ground and each time one of them finished, they both giggled. Then I had an idea. "Well it seems like these two are GETTING ALONG, right Mizu'mii?" I said as loud as I could. Mizu'mii giggled. "That's right, Yumi-san! They will probably be the best of friends after this! How sweet!" Mizu'mii paled around. Sasukai and Misharo blinked and looked at us as if we were the most craziest people in the world. Then Sasukai noticed what we were talking about then gasped and scooted away from Misharo. Mizu'mii and I laughed until tears sprang from our eyes. Sasukai glared at us. "Close your freaking mouth's up, or I'll do it for you!" he said, gritting his teeth. Misharo just looked confused, and shrugged. We kept laughing until Sasukai just lost his temper. He made a fist and punched the ground so hard there was a large crack in the ground. Mizu'mii blinked in astonishment. "Wh..." she whispered. I looked at Sasukai, my eyebrows curved in amazement. "Nice and impressive, but seriously Sasukai, no need for that." I smiled. Mizu'mii grinned and looked at Sasukai. "Yumi-san is right! You really don't need to destroy the ground because of laughing! Laughing is good, plus it IS payback!" she tilted her head. Sasukai sat down crossed legged and scrapped at the ground. He looked down at the grass, embarrassed. Misharo got up and said, "That's enough laughing for one day, actually, it's TOO much laughing for one day, my stomach is crapped! I need food!". I shook my head. "There is no such thing as too much laughing, Oni-chan!" Mizu'mii said, staring at Misharo's face. Misharo smiled. Mizu'mii held Misharo's hand and walked away, preparing dinner. I walked up to Sasukai, my hands on my hips. I crouched down beside him. "Serves you right, pervert." I told him, smiling. Sasukai locked his eyes with mine. "Oh really? Well it serves you right, too." he whispered in my ear, then he held the back of my head, and kissed me on the lips. I drew back then glared. "What an idiot you are..." I sighed, then slapped him in the face just before I got up. I looked down at him. "Don't come near me, I can be deadly." I giggled. Sasukai smiled and laughed slightly, then got up. "I dunno who you really are, Yumi, but I know, you are really... really...everything..." Sasukai said, walking away. I glanced at him, then sat down under the cherry blossom tree. A cherry blossom fell into my hand, and I put it in my hair, as I gazed at the endless twilight sky, thinking of what other adventures will come upon me and my friends...

As the sun rose, I woke up nice and early. " Ah, what nice fresh day!" I commented, stretching my arms. Mizu'mii crawled out of the tent, rubbing her eyes. " Why are you up so early, Yumi-san?" she asked, yawning. " I just need some fresh air, but don't tell the others I'm gone." I winked. She nodded and went back inside. I walked through the trees and came to the brook, the place where I first met Sasukai. " Brings back memories." I said to myself. " Mizu'mii do you know where Yumi went?" Sasukai asked. Mizu'mii giggled. " Nope!" she said, trying to act innocent. " I know you know!" said Misharo and tickled her. They laughed until Mizu'mii sputtered: " Keep tickling me, but I won't tell!" she giggled. Sasukai sighed but shook his head and smiled. " It's up to you, Nika!" he said laughing. Nika looked at him with excited eyes. " Sniff out Yumi, girl!" said Misharo. Nika poked her nose to ground and walked around until she caught onto the familiar scent. She barked and ran into the tree. Sasukai, Misharo and a giggling Mizu'mii followed her. I heard rustling behind me. Nika popped out from the bushes. " So this is where you were! Misharo exclaimed happily. Mizu'mii fell down, from hard laughter. Sasukai ran up to me. " Remembering the time you fell in the lake?" he said laughing. " N-no, what are you talking about?" I looked down and blushed. I took a step forward to take his hand when I tripped. It all happened to fast. I was in the water, and it's water level had risen since I had last been here. If there was one thing I couldn't do, it was swim! " Sasukai!" I gasped, trying to keep my head above the surface. He reached for me and for a moment, our fingers locked but then the current pulled me under. " Nika!" Mizu'mii screamed. Nika was pawing the water furiously, trying to get my shirt. But the torrent was speeding up, and I could her rumbling behind me. Sasukai was running on the riverbank, trying to catch up. I had no choice. With the waterfall behind me, it was do or die for Nika. I swept underwater and grabbed her paw. I threw her onto the delta. She lay there gasping. As Sasukai reached for me, the noise grew louder. Sasukai held my hand, and for a second I dangled from the brink of the cliff, water rushing past me. Then a large branch came and hit me smack in the neck. I toppled over, water all around me. I was falling, my hand still raised, I heard Misharo and Sasukai: " YUMI!" Black swirled around me... I woke up to a twilight sky. There was a fire beside me. I tried to get up, but my legs and arms wouldn't let me. " Sasukai?" " Is that you?" I looked up to see a boy roasting fish. He had blonde hair and was strangely familiar. He turned towards me. As I saw his minty eyes, glowing like a cats in the darkness he said: " Are you awake now?" I recognized him at once. It was Hatsu.


	12. Episode 12

I gasped then backed away, and nearly fell into the river again. "Lest you intend to get washed away anew, you might as well stay here. I truly do not know where your companions are momentarily, but I can assure you they will be on there way." he implied. What's with the fancy language? I think he just said unless I want to get washed away again, I better stay here. He doesn't exactly know where Sasukai, Misharo and the others are right now but for sure they are coming to get me... I mean, I'm just guessing here. "Do you always talk like that?'' I questioned. He furrowed his eyebrows and gave me a sideways smile, which made him look quite handsome, but I didn't fall for it. "If you think so." he replied. I noticed Hatsu still had the old torn up shirt, and his face shimmered as the fire cast shadows against the trees. His worn face shown pain and agony. I frowned, it was sad, his master tried to kill him, and it seemed like no one liked him, even if he tried not to show it, I knew he was depressed. "...Gimme your shirt" I said, looking at Hatsu straight in the eyes. He looked up from the fire, confused. "Why would I do a thing like that?" he asked, puzzled. "Just gimme it, then you will know why." I declared, getting a bit impatient. "Alright then." he said, taking his shirt off and handing it to me. He had a strong looking chest, and his arms were full of muscle. I knew he was quite strong, I remember the time he almost killed me. I looked away. I did NOT want to observe a guy who almost killed me's figure. I dunked the shirt in the murky water, splashing it around. The moon glimmered against the water's surface, leaving it's reflection shine on the water. I cleaned his shirt, dried it, and sew the torn part's together with some cloth. "Here, take it back..." I threw his shirt in his face. He picked it up and put it on. "Thank you." he mumbled. I heard a scrapping sound on the rock and I glanced at a plate that he pushed to me. I well-cooked fish laid in front of me with a fork on the side. I took a bite. It tasted amazing, and I tasted a bit of seasoning at the top. Once I finished, I gave it to him, then laid on my back and stared at the moon. Shortly, he laid beside me, just like Sasukai would've done on a particular night like this. I did truly miss my friends, I didn't exactly know where they were right now either, but just like Hatsu, I knew they were coming for me. I tried to ignore Hatsu next to me, because it was uncomfortable around a guy that nearly murdered me, but I didn't scoot away. "You're very sexy..." Hatsu said, looking at me with sparkling eyes. "OKAY, that's it, goodnight!" I said, getting up and walking to a tree. "I'm going to sleep here for the night, don't count on seeing me here tomorrow 'cause I'm leaving first thing tomorrow morning, and don't think fixing up your shirt was a sign of love, it was just from the kindness of my heart, so leave me alone if you have any kindness in your heart!" I said, huddling up into a ball and closed my eyes. Hatsu smiled, then closed his eyes too. The next morning came, and Hatsu was still sleeping in the same place yesterday. Good, I thought, at least he didn't do anything like sex overnight. I gathered my belongings that let lose during my slumber, and got up quietly. I took one step into the forest, and a wave of 'Your going to regret this' sign came over me. I took a step backwards, then remembered what my mother used to say: "If your lost, dear, stay in the same place you are, because if you wander around, you will be more lost, 'kay Yumi dear?", she was right. Actually she was always right. I sighed. Stepping into an unknown forest is not very convincing... and isn't the best idea either. I plopped down and waited until the bird started to sing and Hatsu woke up. I sighed once more. Another 24 hours with Hatsu... oh brother.

" Want turkey and eggs?" Hatsu asked, holding up a plate. " Whatever..." I mumbled taking the plate from him. We ate together in an awkward silence. The food was good, maybe even as good as Misharo's but I wasn't about to complement a person who raped me. " Is it good?" he asked, reading my expression. I threw a bone at him. " What is it with you and trying to impress me?" I asked, irritated. He grabbed my wrist. " Don't think I've given up on you, Yumi." " You may belong to that Sasukai of yours, but as of this moment, your MINE." I pulled away from him. " Pervert." I muttered. He grinned. I got up and drank some cool water, trying to rid my mind of the thoughts of Hatsu and his wild ways. I heard him slipping up from behind, trying to sneakily push me in the water. " Too loud." I said and punched him, without turning around. " You as strong as ever, sunshine." he laughed. This guy was pissing me off, BAD. " Listen here you, I'm tired of hanging around a guy who keeps trying to woo me even though the first time I met, he tried to murder me!" " So just leave me alone, cat eyes!" That somehow seemed to make him happy, because he pulled me close and forced a kiss to my lips. I jerked away and slapped him. He rubbed is cheek and grinned mischievously. There is no way to make this guy lose his hopes, is there, I thought. Well, I guess it wasn't such a bad quality, EXCEPT when it's used for sexual harassment. After that, I went to a cherry blossom tree and sat there for a while. When I climbed back down, Hatsu was gone. " At last, alone!" I said aloud. I played around for awhile, unaware that Hatsu was observing me from the bushes. Once I got tires, I lay down, but all too soon, I fell asleep. Hatsu crept from the trees and sat beside me. " Your really adorable, Yumi." he said pleasantly. He slowly began to bend over, in attempt to kiss the 'sleeping beauty' awake, but didn't notice where he was putting his hand. Again. On my chest. I woke up and and was surprised to see his hand on my breast and his mouth on my lips. At that moment, Sasukai came walking through the trees with Misharo, Mizu'mii, and Nika. Misharo's reaction: " Mizu'mii, look away." and he covered her face. Mizu'mii's reaction: " Yumi-san, is that you kissing?" Nika's reaction: "woof...woof..?" (Meaning: what on earth...?) Sasukai's reaction: " Uhh... Hatsu?" " Prepare your gravestone, cause you just pulled the last straw." I jerked away and shook my head frantically. " No uh..Sasukai!" "It's not what you think!" " I washed up ashore,a- and um...I fell asleep, um..then Hatsu found me!" " Ya and he he uh...gave me food, so there's nothing to worry about!" I said smiling weakly. " Then how do you explain this?" said Misharo. I was out of ideas. I was trying to protect Hatsu because he did nothing wrong, but this is where sexual harassment is not in your favor. I shook my head at Hatsu. " I tried, but that's where it's your fault Hatsu." Misharo and Sasukai ran at Hatsu, their hands curled up into a fist. Hatsu yelped and dove into the water. When I saw the guys meant business, I cried: " Wait!" " Um...Hatsu didn't really do anything wrong..." " But um...even though he tried to uh...do stuff to me...could you, like,... not hurt him?" I wasn't believing myself. I actually stopped my friends just to protect Hatsu. Sasukai looked at me surprised. Misharo looked at Hatsu, then at me. They sighed and came out of the water. Hatsu started: " Ya, and you know, Yumi even sewed my shi-" I threw a rock at him. " I was raging." I saved you butt, so don't push it boy!" I marched up the riverbank. He smiled and got out of the water. We slept, Sasukai in the middle, Hatsu on his left, and me on his right. Misharo, Mizu'mii and Nika slept at our feet. When morning came, Misharo treated us to breakfast, and yes, EVEN Hatsu. Once we finished, Hatsu waved goodbye and called: " Don't forget about me, sunshine!" he laughed. I rolled me eyes and yelled back at him: " I'm not your freaking sunshine, I'm not anyone's!" I crossed my arms and walked back to the group. " Not even ours?" Sasukai and Misharo said together. " Nope!" I said triumphantly. Nika whined and was looking up at me with pleading eyes. " Not even Nika's?" Mizu'mii chirped. I laughed and picked up Nika. " Well, maybe!"

As we walked away I glanced at Sasukai and Misharo. I knew they were thinking about something, something... "So, what was all THAT about?" Misharo asked, staring at me. "That? What-... Oh, hehe, right, THAT! Well, um, yeah, yeah, pretty... um... terrible but you know, I didn't know until I woke up. Plus I felt sorry for him after all this, I mean, Miyoki tried to kill him and stuff so, you know..." I stuttered. "Yeah, yeah, don't sweat..." Sasukai replied glumly. I rolled my eyes. Wow, now there is 3 guys competing for me, what a nightmare! Mizu'mii glanced at me over her shoulder. "Yumi-san, did you do THAT on purpose, 'cause you seemed to want to keep it secret, right?" she said, waving Eigi around. What? How did Mizu'mii find out about that, we used 'that' so she wouldn't know what we were talking about, that was the only reason! "Um, Mizu'mii, no I didn't, plus I didn't want to keep it secret, it just happened..." I told her. "Okay people, let's stop talking about it, I'm seriously getting sick of it!" Sasukai grumbled. "Even for you Sasukai-kun?!" Mizu'mii cried. Sasukai rolled his eyes. I could tell he was annoyed by the subject... I hated when he acted like this, so we'd better cheer him up. I had an idea. "Oh, look! Here we are at camp! Hey, Sasukai, Mish, don't you guys think it's YOUR turn to... go to the hot springs?" I squealed excitedly. Mizu'mii drew in air. "Yes, Yumi-san is totally right!" Mizu'mii said. She was acting like a total teenager, great! Sasukai gave me a sideways glance. I smiled at him. "Don't worry! We won't look at anything!" I replied, mischievously. Sasukai and Misharo glared at us, clearly about to punch me and Mizu'mii dead. Well... now I'm having second thoughts... hehe. "Well, we will be going now, hehe, go on and do your stuff..." I said, scooting away into the woods with Mizu'mii following close behind. "Yumi-san, I didn't know guys had breasts!" Mizu'mii squealed. I hit myself in the head with my hand. "Mizu'mii... they don't... don't even ask me... please!" I said, my hand still over my face. Oh god, please help me, I thought. I started to imagine the picture of Sasukai and Misharo with them. "Then, what do they have, Yumi-san?" Mizu'mii asked puzzled. Aww man, this is going to be a long, long day with Mizu'mii, how does Misharo stand it? "They have... nothing..." I muttered. "Oh, so that means we can go and take another bath with them! I'm going to hug Misharo in the hot spring so he will like me! Goodbye!" Mizu'mii dashed away. "Mizu'mii! MIZU'MII!" I cried. Oh no, no, no! This is gonna be terrible! Hug Mish? In the springs?! I hit my head against the tree. Cherry blossoms flew everywhere. What am I going to do?! I was freaking out! I sighed... why didn't I learn from last time that Mizu'mii takes everything seriously?! I'm such an idiot! Lesson learned: Never lie to Mizu'mii again. I wouldn't dare run after her, I mean, with what happened before yesterday, I couldn't bare go after her, but I had to do something to stop her! But what? I didn't know...

I had to think of something, fast, before I got pounded by Sasukai. " Mizu'mii!" I called, as I poked my head into the tent. Too late. She had left her clothes and was probably on her way to the springs. I ran after her, determined to not let her see anything. "Mizu'mii!" I cried frantically, whipping my head this way and that, desperately trying to find her. I heard laughing and saw the rock in front of the springs. From the distance I heard voices. " Mizu'mii what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be with Yumi?" I heard Misharo ask. I heard a splash and then Mizu'mii say: " No, I wanted to come here and play with Misharo-kun and Sasukai-kun!" I slapped my forehead. " Are you sure Yumi didn't send you here to spy on us?" I heard Sasukai laugh. That boy, oh god, he's gonna get it once he's done! " Nope!" said Mizu'mii. Phew, at least she was being honest. There was silence for awhile until Misharo said: " What's the real reason you came here, Mizu'mii?" " To give Oni-chan a hug, to him how much I love him!" She answered truthfully. Oh boy. Sasukai gasped and Misharo laughed nervously. " Ehehe...Maybe that's not such a good idea Mizu'mii..." Sasukai said, trying to hold in from laughing. "Why not?" she asked in a baby voice. " Well...um...How old are you exactly Mizu'mii?" asked Misharo. " I'm 12, Oni-chan!" she replied. " Okay so um..Sasukai should we tell her what um...you know...what the three letter word is?" "Uhh...do it quietly, because if Yumi hears, she'll think we're..." " Perverted." Mish finished. Sasukai nodded. They are REALLY gonna get it, what do the think their doing, filling a 12 year old kids head with stuff like that!? I wanted to go and slap them silly that instant but I had no choice but to wait. " So ya um...Mizu'mii, come hear, make sure you don't tell Yumi what I'm gonna whisper to you now okay?" Misharo said. She nodded and then I heard whispering and bits of the conversation until it was followed by Mizu'mii's gasp. Then Sasukai said: " So um...that's why uh...Yumi told you not to come here." he added nervously. " Mizu'mii is sorry." she said. " Mizu'mii didn't know that hugging Oni-chan in a hot spring while we're both naked would be considered se-" Sasukai covered her mouth. " Sh...Yumi might be around, she's gonna kill us if she hears you." " So keep quiet about what we told you okay?" Misharo said. She muffled a 'yes'. She got out and I heard footsteps come around. " Yumi-san?!" she gasped when she saw me. " In the tent, NOW!" I said sternly. " Why?" she whimpered. " Because this place is gonna be called bloody death springs by the time I'm done!" I raged. Mizu'mii yelped and ran into the tent. "SASUKAI!" " MISHARO!" " We're dead, so enjoy the last moments of your life, buddy Mish." Sasukai patted him on the back. " I didn't even have dinner yet, but oh well..." sighed Misharo. They got up and wrapped their towels and walked out. I was standing behind the rock, practically a ball of raging flame. " YOU TAUGHT MIZU'MII ABOUT SEX!?" They laughed nervously. I raised my hand...2 hours later... A literally dead Sasukai and Misharo were eating dinner. " So Mizu'mii, if you like Oni-chan and Sasukai-kun, you wan't bathe with them again, got it?" She nodded. "Did you really kill them, Yumi-san?" " Don't you think they are alive if they can eat ramen?" I grinned mischievously. " Ask them." I nodded. Mizu'mii turned her head towards the boys questioningly. They shook their heads frantically. " Oh no, we're very much dead, couldn't be deader, we don't need anymore whippings!" they said in unison. " Hehe, I think their still alive, Yumi-san!" " You little traitor!" they yelled. I got up and chased the two and realized that without my friends, my life would never be the same again.

I lay in the grass, the sun setting. It was so beautiful, like our friendship. After all the fun today, I SERIOUSLY needed to relax. I sighed, after a good dinner of ramen and soup, I could take a little time to myself. Mizu'mii was practicing to doing cartwheels down the hill, and Sasukai was just minding his own business (finally), and Misharo was cleaning up after dinner. It was almost like home. As I laid down on the grassy hill, hearing giggles from Mizu'mii, water splashing from Misharo, and Sasukai up in the tree, I knew I was home. I was home out in the wilderness, and I knew there was nothing that would separate Sasukai and me, Misharo and me, Nika and me, Eigi and me, and lastly Mizu'mii and me. I knew even if I got home, it still wouldn't be the same without them. Then I heard a whisper in my ear, it was Papa's spirit. "We love you Yumi...but do they love you? Will you choose your own parents against some people you met along a journey? Are they hiding secrets from you?" he whispered. I blinked, then sighed. Papa... your right, but still, I could say they are like my brothers and sister and pets. They ARE family. Just as the sun began to glow and shimmer in orange and yellow and bits of red, just when it was about to set, I got up, ran up to the same tree Sasukai was laying quietly watching the sunset, and climbed up. "Hey..." I whispered. "Yeah?" he asked, in a more stern voice then I would think. "Do you really think I'm... nice, everything, all that stuff you've ever called me, do you?" I asked, looking down at my hands. The sun was blazing, and swelling and the sky was as red as a cherry lollipop. "Of course, Yumi, of course... he said, putting his arm around my shoulder and pulling me close. I laid my head on his shoulder then he put the side of his head on mine. It's true Papa, they really do love me, all of them! And I love them too... In a friend kind of way. "You should choose now, Yumi, your mother and I got married when we were 13 years old, but it was normal back then." he whispered back. Choose? Oh no, no, no! I'm not going to 'choose' until I'm like, 23 or something. "You should choose one of these boys. They love you very much, I can see, but still, I'm not sure about this Sasukai guy... he has a secret in his heart, like a beast roaring inside of his chest, but he isn't letting it out... believe me..." he whispered. I dunno, Papa, really I don't. "Goodbye, Yumi, I'll visit soon!" he whispered, then there were no more whispers in my ear, and I didn't speak in my mind anymore, he was gone... I jerked my head up, I closed my eyes after speaking with Papa, and now I didn't know what time it was. I've been sleeping in the tree for a while, and I could tell by now it was around midnight. I heard gentle snoring coming from Misharo's tent. I smiled, and sat up. Then I felt something in my hand. It was Eigi, and I could tell Mizu'mii climbed up the tree just for me to hold her. "So, Sleeping Beauty has awaken, hmm?" I heard a voice. "Hatsu?" I looked around frantically. "That's right, and I'm right in front of your eyes, dear." he said. I looked straight ahead and there he was, sitting on the branch, staring at the moon with those misty eyes of his. "What brings you here?" I asked. "I just found your camp, and decided to stay here until they've awaken, I mean, it's hard to travel alone, you know?" he replied. I nodded. "If you want, you can travel with us, but don't do anything perverted, 'kay?" "Yeah, yeah, whatever." he shrugged. I could tell he was disappointed about that. I shook my head. Guys, what a pain! I smiled, then went back to sleep, the moonlight shimmering mysteriously over the sky, Hatsu smiled back at me, and as I was sleeping, he held me hand, but decided not to come with us, and left into the darkness of the woods... alone...

I woke up, remembering how Hatsu had wanted to join our group. " Hatsu?" I looked around. He was nowhere to be seen. Oh well, I thought, it was his choice. I jumped down from the tree and came to camp, but no one had woken up yet. I sat down and looked at the sky, thinking about what papa's spirit had told me the day before. Suddenly, there was footsteps behind me. At first I thought it was Sasukai, who usually came to me when I was alone. " Sasuk-" I turned around and saw Misharo. " Oh, it's just you Mish." I said. He smiled. "Ya, it's me alright!" He sat beside me and said: " Is something the matter?" " Why do you ask?" " Well, you're usually sleeping in until its noon!" he laughed. "I take that as an insult!" I said and flicked him on the forehead. He grinned and got up to go to the brook. I helped him cook salmon, and by that time, everyone was awake. Nika rushed out to greet me. We played and rolled in the flowers after breakfast. Ah...This is the life, I though. " Hey Sasukai, " Mish called, " wanna race?" " Yumi's the judge!" " Alright, fair enough!" Sasukai replied. I rolled my eyes. " Oh guys, not agai-" Too late. They had dashed off. " And that's why, " I said turning to Mizu'mii, " you never mess with boys..." She wasn't there. "Mizu'mii?" I called. " Mizu'mii?" " Nika, have you seen, " Oh no. Nika wasn't there either. Suddenly the boys came rushing back in a swirl of dust. They stopped in front of me. " So, who won Yumi?" they panted. " Me right?" said Sasukai proudly. " No me, I ran over to her first!" protested Misharo. " Wait guys!" They stopped arguing and looked at me. " Nika and Mizu'mii are gone!" For a second they blinked, as if they couldn't quite understand what I was saying. Then Misharo said: "Gone?" " Yes, gone, that's what I said." I replied. Sasukai looked around. " But weren't the two with you when we ran off?" he asked. " Yes, that's exactly what I mean!" " They were here, but I was about to say something to Mizu'mii but she disappeared!" " Then I was gonna ask Nika, but she vanished too!" " Maybe they went back to sleep in their tents." Misharo suggested. I nodded and went inside. I slowly opened the flap then gasped and staggered back at what I saw. " What's wrong Yumi?!" Sasukai called, running up to me. " Eigi...Eigi...l-look at Eigi!" I sputtered. Sasukai peered inside and then gasped. " Mish...get over here...can you explain this..." Misharo ran over and we all just stood there, gaping at what we saw. Inside Mizu'mii's tent was Eigi, torn and muddied. But that wasn't the scary part. Eigi was bloody all over. And what's more, the two were nowhere to be seen.

"Oh my gosh! What are we going to do you guys?" I cried. I paced back and forth TRYING to stay calm, but it only made it worse. I breathed, inhale... exhale... I couldn't help but cry a bit. Yesterday was such a nice day, now the two were gone, I was absolutely ready to scream. "It's okay, Yumi, Misharo and I will figure something out. Just don't you worry, this is what happened to you when you disappeared, Mizu'mii started the cry also, so just calm down, we can handle it." Sasukai said. "Yeah," Misharo panted. "Sasukai's right, I mean, maybe it's just, just a joke..." "A joke?! What with all this blood around, it couldn't be a joke!" I screamed. "We have to go find them, NOW!" I marched off, determined to find them, TODAY. Sasukai and Misharo looked at each other, shrugged, then followed close behind. The sky grew dark, and a lightning bolt crashed, followed by a rumbling thunder. "MIZU'MII! NlKA! " I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Come and get them... if you can, Yumi, dear, 'cause I see something I don't wanna see..." a creepy voice rattled in my ear. "Ah! Guys did you just hear that?!" I said, petrified. "Hear what?" the two boys said at the same time. I rolled my eyes, they didn't hear it. Papa...what is that sound coming from? "Dear, it is... it's... someone you might not want to know..." he whispered back. Papa, please, tell me! I'm desperate to find my friends! "Alright dear, alright... it's...Akira... goodbye, Yumi, I will not see you until you find your beloved friends." then, with a whoosh, Papa's spirit disappeared from my mind, and sat on a cloud, watching me from above. I froze. Akira...? The one I call Mother, Mama, Mommy, Mom? "What's wrong, Yums?" Sasukai joked. I twirled around to face them. "THIS IS NOT A JOKE PERVERTS, MY MOM TOOK MIZU'MII AND NIKA!" I screamed, falling to my knees and crying. Sasukai blinked then crouched over. "Akira..." he whispered, petting my head. "Wh...What? You know my mom?!" I exclaimed. I couldn't believe it! Sasukai, knew my mom?! "Actually, yes, the terrible woman, that terrible, terrible woman..." Sasukai said sadly, shaking his head. The sky grew darker, and it soon started to rain. "What do you mean? My mother isn't a terrible woman! ...Until now..." I sighed, wiping away the tears. Sasukai held my hand as the rain poured down on all three of us. "Akira... killed my father..." Sasukai said, eerily. Another bolt of lightning struck and thunder crashed, deafening my ears. I blinked. Everything around me became woozy. Akira killed my father... Akira killed my father... Akira killed my father...Akira... Akira kill my father, echoed in my mind. I fell on my back, starstruck, into the mud. Papa's sad face was in the sky, frowning. He shed a tear, made of lightning, crashed and rumbled the Earth. My eyes just couldn't adjust, and everything surrounding me turned black, and memories came to my mind. "Yumi, your the most precious person anyone can have in their life." my mother smiled at me, in the late summer, the flowers surrounding her and me as we watched the sunset... "What would I do without you, Yummy?" she said, as she ruffled my hair... "You know, I'll always be with you, every step of the way!"she grinned in the moonlight..."You can count on it!" she exclaimed... and last but not least... "I love you, Yumi"...


End file.
